Rainbow Dodge the Love
by glarecaster
Summary: Rainbow Dodge acaba de llegar a Ponyville. Lo único que busca es un trabajo fácil para poder seguir mejorando sus acrobacias y algún día entrar en los Wonderbolts. ¿El destino le dará las herramientas para hacer realidad su sueño? Parece que no porque en vez de eso le puso en el camino 5 desequilibradas yeguas que harán lo que sea para ganar el corazón de nuestro valiente héroe.
1. Tradiciones Familiares

1.-Tradiciones familiares

–¡Ultima parada, Ponyville! –grito el conductor al interior del autobús. Era un autobús hecho de nubes, originario de Cloudsdale. Era utilizado por los pegasos para viajar a regiones de Equestria que normalmente volando serian un trayecto largo y cansado. Ponyville era la última locación que visitaba antes de regresar a la ciudad en el cielo y solo quedaba un pony esperando su destino. Era un joven pegaso celeste de complexión delgada, su melena y cola multicolor estaban alborotadas dándole un look rockero. Estaba sentado al final del autobús y se había quedado dormido por el largo viaje.

–¡Oye muchacho!, espero que esta sea tu parada o si no te tendrás que regresar conmigo hasta la estación de autobuses –se acerco al joven y lo zarandeo por los hombros.

–Mmm ¿Que? ¿Ya llegamos? –dijo el poni desorientado.

–Si te diriges a Ponyville esta es tu parada, sino entonces recuéstate otra vez que voy de regreso a la estación. Tendrás que agarrar otro autobús.

–No no, Ponyville es a donde me dirijo. Aquí me bajo –se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

Ya abajo del autobús noto que habían aparcado en una desolada llanura cubierta de arboles, no había rastros de civilización en ese lugar mas que un letrero a un lado de la bajada que indicaba que Ponyville estaba a tres kilómetros todo derecho.

–¡Oye! ¿Por qué te detuviste aquí? Todavía falta para llegar al pueblo.

–Esta es la parada de autobuses de Ponyville… ¿Que? No me mires así –dijo el conductor al ver la cara de enojo del potro –Yo no diseñe el recorrido del camión. Además eres un pegaso, no creo que se te dificulte mucho encontrar el pueblo –y le cerró la puerta en las narices, encendió el camión y condujo por los aires hasta perderse atrás de un árbol.

"_Ok primero encontremos algún rastro de civilización para poder ubicarme mejor" _

Desplego las alas y empezó a volar verticalmente hasta quedar por encima de los arboles. Ya teniendo un mejor panorama de la región pudo ver una veleta con la figura de una manzana a lo lejos.

"_Muy bien. Próxima parada, extraña veleta con forma de manzana_" y salió volando en dirección a aquel original artilugio.

Llego a una granja que tenia un establo rojo, tenia escrito en la puerta el nombre "Sweet Apple Acres". Por un lado del establo había un gran huerto de manzanos y por el otro un huerto de mazorcas.

"_Ahora si pudiera encontrar a alguien que me pueda dar indicaciones_"

–Disculpa primo, pareces perdido ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

"_¿Primo?"_ Volteo para ver quien le había dirigido tan "familiar" mote y se encontró con una pony que llevaba dos canastos llenos de manzanas colgados en su lomo. Su primera impresión al verla fue que era una pony de rancho y que además se veía muy masculina para ser una yegua: Su cuerpo era más ancho y fornido que el Rainbow Dodge (lo cual no es mucho decir) en especial los muslos, tenia manchas de tierra en todo el cuerpo y la cara y aquel sombrero de vaquero que llevaba puesto en la cabeza complementaba la apariencia masculina de aquella yegua. Si no fuera por su melena y cola largos, recogidos con listones rojos, uno bien podría confundirla con un potro.

–Si claro. Acabo de llegar al pueblo y necesito ir a una reunión de trabajo ¿Me podrías indicar la dirección de las oficinas de control del clima?

–No hay problema. Me llamo Applejack, mucho gusto –y le estrecho el casco con mucha energía.

–Mu-mu-mucho gusto me llamo Rainbow Dodge, pero todos me llaman Dodge. "_Creo que me disloco la cuartilla_".

Después de la presentación Applejack le indico como llegar a las oficinas y, después de despedirse de la joven, se dirigió a todo vuelo hacia Ponyville.

Descendió en el centro del pueblo y se dedico a buscar las oficinas a trote. Al encontrarla entro en el lugar y se acerco a la barra de informes, donde una pegaso con lentes de media luna miraba desinteresada una revista de espectáculos mientras hacia bombas de chicle. Dodge estuvo esperando a que la secretaria lo atendiera, pero parecía que a la poni le interesaba mas la vida de las celebridades que hacer bien su trabajo.

–¡Ejem! –fingió toser Dodge para llamar la atención de la secretaria, lo cual surtió efecto porque la secretaria bajo la revista y volteo a ver a Dodge con una ceja levantada.

–¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –dijo la secretaria sin muchas ganas.

–¡Por fin!. Mi nombre es Rainbow Dodge y vengo desde Clousdale por el puesto de coordinador de pegasos de control del clima.

–¿Rainbow Dodge? –Y se puso a buscar en un legajo llenos de hojas. Termino sacado una y empezó a leerla –Si aquí esta. Joven egresado de la escuela de clima de Clousdale, fue referido por un maestro al puesto de coordinador, siendo aprobado por el jefe de clima de Ponyville. Se le solicito reportarse a laborar el viernes… -y volvió a voltear a ver a Dodge con una ceja levantada.

–Así es y como puede ver estoy aquí reportándome al deber – dijo Dodge muy seguro de si mismo.

–Si, se te pidió repórtate el día viernes… 25 de la temporada.

–Si ya se –Dijo Dodge un poco irritado –Es por eso que estoy aquí, así que si me disculpa… espere ¿dijo día 25?

–Así es muchacho –Dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa dibujada –Parece que a alguien se le fueron las cabras de mas.

–¡Oh rayos! Todo el viaje desde Clousdale en vano.

–Vamos no te sientas mal, puedes aprovechar esta semana para acomodarte en el pueblo –volvió a buscar en el legajo y saco otra hoja –Tienes permitido usar las nubes del sur para construir tu casa, y aquí hay un adelanto para que compres víveres –deposito en la barra una bolsa que parecía estar llena de monedas –También es buena oportunidad para que socialices con la gente del pueblo, aunque para un joven tan apuesto como tu eso no será un problema –Termino la frase lanzándole un guiño coqueto.

Aquella muestra repentina de interés agarro por sorpresa a Dodge, que empezó a sentirse incomo y a ruborizarse.

–Ok… creo que mejor empiezo si quiero terminar para la próxima semana –agarro la bolsa de monedas y salió a todo galope de la oficina; no sin antes escuchar el ultimo flirteo de la secretaria anónima "Si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme cariño".

"_Eso fue raro" _Pensó Dodge ya a salvo afuera de la oficina "_Bien veamos. Lo primero que debería hacer es empezar a construir mi casa con las nubes del sur_" *Bostezo* "_pero creo que el viaje hasta aquí me dejo muy agotado. Creo que primero tomare una siesta para recuperar energías_"

Teniendo toda la semana libre, se dedico a buscar un buen lugar para tomarse una pequeña siesta, después pondría en marcha la construcción de su nueva casa y la compra de víveres. Después de buscar un rato encontró un árbol frondoso cerca de un lago en las afueras de Ponyville: el lugar estaba desolado y no se escuchaba el ruido del pueblo así que seria fácil atrapar el sueño. Se acomodo en una de las ramas del árbol y cerro los ojos.

– ¡Aaaah! esto es vida –para Rainbow Dodge no había nada mejor que una buena siesta en el exterior, sea en la rama de un árbol o encima de una nube; la fresca brisa refrescaba el cuerpo y el leve ruido de la naturaleza calmaba los nervios.

Se quedo dormido al minuto, pero su siesta no duro mucho.

*¡Splash!*

El ruido sobresalto a Rainbow Dodge, que empezó a buscar la causa del ruido. Su mirada se detuvo en la esquina del lago, justo debajo del árbol donde Dodge había decidido tomar su siesta.

Una joven yegua estaba duchándose con el agua del lago, sumergía y sacaba la cabeza del lago para mojar su larga melena. Al mirar detenidamente a la joven se dio cuenta que era la misma yegua que le había dado indicaciones al llegar al pueblo. También noto que, si bien su primera impresión fue que esa poni parecía mas un potro que una yegua, ahora que la veía sin el sombrero de vaquero, con la melena y cola sueltos y su pelaje mojado y limpio, sus rasgos femeninos salían a flote. Aun se notaba su musculatura tallada con una vida de labores de granja, pero también se apreciaban unos rasgos más finos y delicados: Su melena dorada caía en hilachas por su nuca hasta llegar a unos bien formados hombros como una hermosa cascada de oro liquido, sus flancos se veían mas angostos y, combinados con sus caderas anchas, exhibía una silueta seductora que atraparía la mirada de cualquier potro.

Cualquiera excepto Rainbow Dodge. El ver aquella yegua le recordó una lección que le había dicho su padre hace mucho tiempo:

* * *

–_Hijo, nunca veas los dotes de una mujer por mucho tiempo o caerás en su trampa y serás su esclavo por toda tu vida. _

–_Si papi –dijo un Rainbow Dodge pequeño e inocente, aunque no supiera a que se refería su padre con "los dotes de una mujer"._

–_Bien dicho Dodge. Entonces si me disculpas, tengo que darle un masaje de cascos a tu madre –y se retiro apesadumbrado __y cabizbajo__._

* * *

"_Creo que mejor sigo con mis asuntos" _Se volvió a acomodar en la rama y cerro los ojos.

*¡Crack!*

–¡Oh rayos –dijo Dodge antes de que cediera la rama que lo soportaba. Callo de bruces en el piso, nunca paso por su mente el desplegar las alas para amortiguar la caída.

–¡Auch! Creo que me rompí el ¡Woaaaah! – pero no pudo terminar la oración. Un lazo voló hacia el y lo sujeto de las cuatro patas, para cuando supo lo que había pasado estaba colgado a un metro del piso patas arriba.

–Mira lo que trajo el perro, un mirón morboson –dijo Applejack, su mirada era fría y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por el fleco de su melena.

–¿Que? No, esto no es lo que parece. Yo solo estaba…

–¿Spiando a una indefensa dama mientras toma un baño?.

–Si, ¡digo noo¡. Yo estaba dormido en el árbol antes de que llegaras.

–Tu eres el mismo potro de la mañana ¿Me has stado siguiendo todo el día?

–¡Claro que no! Fui a mi junta en el lugar que me indicaste y me dijeron que tomara la semana para instalarme en el pueblo, pero decidí tomar una siesta en este lugar primero –dodge estaba empezando a asustarse. Intimidado por la mirada de Applejack, no creía que estuviera convenciéndola y temía por su bienestar.

–¿Sabes lo que mi familia le hace a los acosadores? –pregunto Applejack a su rehén.

–*¡Gulp!* ¿Les dan cinco minutos de ventaja para mayor reto?

–Nnop –y esbozo una sonrisa maniaca –Los castramos.

Rainbow Dodge pudo sentir como sus antepasados escupían en su tumba.

–… Espera d-debe haber otra ma-manera.

–Es eso o… –y se puso a pensar. Su mirada fría cambio por completo por una que mostraba pena e incomodidad, parecía que la segunda opción era más difícil que la primera, al menos para ella. Dodge preferiría la segunda opción aunque fuera lanzarse en picado a un volcán lleno de dragones –Nnop, prefiero la primera opción.

–¡Oh vamos! Cualquiera que sea la segunda opción la hare, mientras no involucre mutilar alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

–Bueno, en mi familia hay una tradición; si un potro muestra interés en una yegua de la familia, la yegua tiene dos opciones: O lo castra para bajarle los humos o… –su cara se empezó a poner roja como un tomate –Se deja desposar por el potro.

"_Ok veamos los hechos detenidamente: Por un lado tengo una vida de labores de granja al lado de una yegua que de seguro puede meterme una paliza si no hago las cosas a su manera, y por el otro… adiós a mis herederos"_

–… ¿No prefieres que me lance en picada a un volcán lleno de dragones?

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –dijo enojada Applejack – ¿Crees que no doy el ancho como pareja?.

–¡Noo! ¿Cómo crees?. Es solo que no creo que quieras amarrarte por toda la vida a alguien como yo.

–¿Estas diciendo que no soy lo suficiente mujer para ti?.

–¡Ooh vamos mujer! ¿¡Como puedes malinterpretar todo lo que digo y hago!?

–¿Sabes que? Ya me canse de andar con rodeos –se acerco a su sombrero que había colgado en una saliente del árbol. De su interior saco unas gruesas tijeras, se veían tan filosas que brillaban incluso aunque no les diera la luz –Es hora de cortar la maleza de raíz –y volvió a poner su sonrisa maniaca.

Dodge empezó a forcejear en el aire, esperando que el lazo se aflojara tan siquiera un poco y pudiera escapar de esa pesadilla, pero la yegua de campo sabía hacer buenos nudos y ese lazo no se desamarraría por más ajetreo que hiciera el pegaso.

–Si te sigues moviendo como loco puede que se me resbalen las tijeras y te corte "otra cosa", estas advertido.

Dodge estaba a punto de soltar espuma por la boca de la desesperación. Por mas que pensara no se le ocurría alguna idea para salir de aquel embrollo. El único desenlace que veía era aceptar su cruel destino.

–Esta bien –dijo un derrotado Dodge y dejo de forcejear –Tu ganas. Solo… hazlo rápido.

–… Si tú insistes –dijo Applejack antes de perderse de vista en la retaguardia de Dodge.

"_Solo me hubiera gustado poder usar a mis amiguito una ultima vez_" pensó con resignación antes de empezar a escuchar el cierre de la hojas de las tijeras, luego un leve chasquido y, finalmente, el golpe seco de las hojas al cerrarse por completo las tijeras. Todo esto duro menos de un segundo, pero a Dodge le pareció que la operación duro horas.

Lo siguiente que sintió Dodge fue una extraña sensación de caída y una libertad acojonante (ironías de la vida) "_Entonces así se siente liberarte de tu hombría; es muy reconfortante. Ahora veo porque muchos potros toman este camino_"

*Pum*

Dodge volvió a encontrarse tirado en el piso. Applejack solo había cortado la cuerda que sujetaba a Dodge en el aire.

–Solo era una jugarreta, no tengo ninguna intención de cortar tus hombrías.

Dodge se quedo pasmado ante tal comentario. Una ira descomunal empezó a concentrarse e iba dirigido a aquella yegua.

–Acaso estas ¡LOCA MUJER! Con esas cosas no se juega.

–Pos a ver si así aprendes la lección –dijo Applejack, poniéndose a la defensiva –Pa que lo pienses dos veces antes de andar de pervertido spiando a la gente bañándose.

–Por última vez ¡NO ESTABA ESPIANDO! Además, ni quien quiera espiarte mientras te bañas, a menos que quiera ver a una yegua sin curvas y mas músculos que uno.

–¡Como te atreves! Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara como un Potro.

–¿Para que puedas volver a amarrarme con la cuerda y uses esas tijeras en mi? No gracias, no estoy tan loco. Me largo de aquí –extendió las alas y monto el vuelo.

La primera impresión de Ponyville no había sido la mejor que pudiera haber tenido Rainbow Dodge: Había llegado una semana antes de su junta de trabajo, la secretaria le había lanzado unos extraños coqueteos y lo peor de todo; lo habían confundido por un pervertido y estuvo a punto de ser castrado, o en su defecto, ser desposado.

"_Que yegua mas loca, mira que andar cargando tremendas tijeras en el sombrero ¿y que con esas tradiciones familiares?. Solo espero que los demás residentes de Ponyville sean mas civilizados" _

Nuestro joven e ignorante potro todavía no sabia que su vida en Ponyville iba a ser una amalgama de situaciones relacionadas con cinco peculiares ponis en particular. Había sobrevivido al primer encuentro pero todavía faltaban por venir cuatro rounds mas ¿Podrá mantenerse en una pieza nuestro valiente héroe? Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo "**Fiesta para dos**"

* * *

**_Muy bien ¿Que les pareció mi primer escrito? ¿Les gusto? Bien ¿No les gusto? Igual esta bien. Ahora, necesito que me hagan un pequeño favor, quisiera que critiquen mi forma de escribir, que es lo que esta bien, que es lo que esta mal, que es lo que me falta pulir; que si uso mucho, poco o mal los signos de puntuación. Siento que mi narración es muy burda, y eso espero mejorarlo conforme sigua escribiendo, pero si alguien sabe alguna manera de como mejorarla, se apreciara mucho. Si no te gusto la historia por lo mal que esta escrita, te pido que dejes un comentario de que es lo que crees que esta mal (Si lo que no te gusto fue la trama pues... esto es una historia de harem de mlp, eso no se puede cambiar), si te gusto la historia pero notas que hay cosas que mejorar, házmelo saber para ver si se puede arreglar (la historia no se altera, no pidan que meta "x" o "y" poni. Yo ya tengo la historia planeada desde hace tiempo)._**

**_Mi intención principal siempre ha sido y será mejorar mi escritura (como digo en mi perfil, pero por si las dudas lo reitero aquí) y si de paso entretengo a un par de personas, la ganancia es doble. Espero que sigan disfrutando de mi historia y si dejan una buena crítica les doy un gracias de antemano. Buenas noches/días._**


	2. Fiesta para dos

2.-fiesta para dos

–*Bostezo* ¡Hoy va a ser un día asombroso! –dijo Dodge mientras se estiraba en la cama.

Después del "pequeño" incidente en el lago el día pasado, Dodge había decidido que la mejor forma de sacar de su cabeza lo ocurrido era distrayéndose con alguna actividad, y puso a andar el vuelo al sur del pueblo para empezar la construcción de su casa en Ponyville.

Una de las verdades de Dodge era que cosas como el pastoreo de nubes, así como muchos trabajos relacionados con el clima se le daban bien al potro: el joven había nacido con la habilidad de controlar el clima. Pero en otras habilidades como la edificación de casas y construcciones hechas con nubes era, por no decir menos, pésimo. La casa terminada era una rectangular y malformada construcción que solo consistía en: Un pequeño recibidor/cuarto principal (y único), un baño y una cocina separada por una barra: una casa de soltero hecha por un soltero.

Ya al día siguiente Dodge se había despertado con una actitud positiva. Pensando mejor su situación, tenia toda una semana libre para entrenar sus habilidades de vuelo. Otra de las verdades de Dodge era que, si bien le gustaba el trabajo de control de clima, la verdadera motivación de aceptar el trabajo era que el empleo solo requería hacer cambios en la mañana y en la noche, además de un poco de trabajo extra al inicio y final de cada temporada, dándole mucho tiempo libre para improvisar sus acrobacias. Su verdadera meta era que algún día lo aceptaran en las filas de los Wonderbolt, un grupo elite de pegasos que hacían espectáculos aéreos en varias regiones de Equestria y, de ser necesario, hacían el trabajo de rescatistas.

Se levanto de su cama y fue directo al baño a arreglarse para el día. Terminando se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, necesitaba alimentarse bien para tener las energías que usaba en sus acrobacias. Pero al abrir el refrigerador se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"¡_Diablos! Se me olvido ir de compras ayer_"

Con el susto en el lago y la construcción de su casa, se había olvidado del hambre que tenia y de ir al pueblo a comprar víveres.

Agarro la bolsa de monedas que le había dado la secretaria, se lo colgó en cuello y salió volando por la puerta de su casa en dirección al centro del pueblo.

"_Primero creo que llegare a un establecimiento a comer, que esta hambre me esta mareando"_

Al llegar al centro empezó a buscar un lugar donde desayunar y su mirada se detuvo en un establecimiento que resaltaba entre las demás. Era una casa con paredes de madera, pero lo que la diferenciaba de las otras eran los arreglos que le habían puesto a las demás partes de la casa: tenia unos pilares pintados como bastones de caramelo, su techo parecía hecho con galletas de chispas, todas las esquinas estaban cubiertas con lo que parecía betún y el segundo y tercer piso tenían forma de muffins. Todo eso hacía parecer a la casa un gran (y comestible) postre.

"_¿un postre matutino?" –_pensó Dodge –"_¿Por qué no? Voy a necesitar mucha energía para empezar bien el día_" -se dirigió a la repostería y entro por la puerta.

Adentro solo había un poni sentado detrás de un mostrador, llevaba puesto un moño de rayas blanco/naranja así como un gorro de vendedor de comida con los mismos colores.

–Vaya, un nuevo cliente. Buenos días, que deseas ordenar.

–buenos días, quisiera una orden roles de canela por favor –abrió la bolsa de monedas y deposito en el mostrador el coste del pedido.

–A la orden. Y dime muchacho, debes ser nuevo en Ponyville ¿Vienes a visitar a un familiar o algo por el estilo? –pregunto el vendedor mientras envolvía el pedido de Dodge en una caja.

–Nada como eso, me acabo de mudar al pueblo por una oferta de trabajo.

–bien dicho muchacho. Es bueno ver que tienes iniciativa, no hay muchos jóvenes emprendedores – pero su frase fue interrumpida por un grito pomposo que provino de la parte trasera del local.

–¿¡HAY UN NUEVO PONI VIVIENDO EN PONYVILLE!?

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Dodge y se preocupo al ver que el vendedor ponía cara de estrés y se ponía un casco en la frente.

–Otra vez no Pinkie –fue la única respuesta que consiguió del vendedor.

–Otra vez no qu ¡Wooaah! –Un rayo rosa salió despedido de las puertas de la cocina y choco contra Dodge, haciendo que los dos cayeran en círculos hacia atrás. Cuando terminaron de rodar Dodge estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, mareado y tenia una poni rosada con melena rizada parada en su panza viéndolo directamente a la cara.

–¡Yipiiii! Un nuevo poni. Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie pero puedes llamarme Pinkie si quieres. Como eres nuevo en Ponyville supongo que no haz de tener ningún amigo. No te preocupes por eso porque yo estoy aquí. Yo puedo ser tu primera amiga aqui y como tu primera amiga en Ponyville te hare una gran fiesta de bienvenida –dijo todo eso sin siquiera parpadear o detenerse a tomar aire.

Como Dodge estaba mareado por el encontrón fue el vendedor el que continúo la conversación –Pinkie, todavía estas en hora de trabajo. No te puedes ir a festejar.

–Pero señor Cake, este poni acaba de llegar a Ponyville y no tiene ningún amigo. No puedo dejarlo varado solo en medio del pueblo. Necesito hacer que se sienta como en casa.

–En realidad estoy en el pueblo desde ayer –dijo un mareado Dodge.

– ¡O no! Es peor de lo que pensaba – Pinkie levanto a Dodge por los aires y empezó a abrazarlo (sofocarlo) –Pobre alma solitaria. Llevas todo un día en el pueblo sin alguien a tu lado, debiste estar muuuy asustado.

Era cierto que Dodge había sentido miedo el día pasado, pero no había sido por estar solo, sino todo lo contrario (como va el refrán "Mejor solo que acompañado de una enfurecida yegua con tijeras" o algo así)

–Pero Pinkie –dijo el señor Cake –Acabamos de abrir Sugarcube Corner ¿No puedes hacer tu fiesta de bienvenida al terminar el trabajo?

– Pero señor Cake solo mírelo –volteo y le mostró un Dodge mareado y asfixiado al señor Cake –Este poni necesita que lo animen urgentemente.

El señor Cake se puso a pensar un momento y finalmente dijo –Esta bien Pinkie, pero tendrás que trabajar horas extra los próximos días.

–Trato hecho. ¡Yipiiii! Vamos a divertirnos mucho desconocido poni. Por cierto ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, o es un secreto?

Como Dodge todavía estaba siendo abrazado (sofocado) por la joven, las únicas palabras que pudo articular fueron –me asfixio…

–Encantada de conocerte Meas Ficcion. No te preocupes, yo te llevo a mi cuarto de fiestas –se puso a Dodge encima del lomo y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Las escaleras terminaban en una habitación ovalada que parecía ser donde vivía Pinkie. Tenía una cama matrimonial con un armario pegado a su derecha, una chimenea al otro extremo y una mesa con sillas en la otra esquina de la habitación. Pero hasta ahí terminaba todo lo común en esa habitación porque el cuarto estaba decorado con listones de papel china y globos colgados por todas partes. Era imposible que Pinkie arreglara su cuarto ese día para celebrar la llegada de Dodge (mas porque ni siquiera sabia de su existencia hasta que entro por las puertas de Sugarcube) así que la única explicación era que el cuarto siempre estaba decorado por si se presentaba la ocasión de una fiesta sorpresa.

Pinkie camino hacia la mesa, depósito a Dodge en una silla y se sentó en otra a esperar que el potro se recobrara de la zarandeada.

–¿Ya recobraste el conocimiento? ¡Que bien! –Dijo Pinkie al ver que los ojos de Dodge dejaban de dar vueltas –Parece que el saber que ibas a tener una fiesta con la mejor fiestera de Ponyville fue demasiado para tu cabecita. Entonces ¿Cómo quieres empezar tu súper fiesta de bienvenida Meas Ficcion? ¿O debería llamarte señorito Ficcion, o solo Meas?

Dodge no entendía todo lo que había pasado; la mayoría del tiempo estuvo semiinconsciente. Solo entendía que había sido enrollado con esa yegua contra su voluntad y que necesitaba zafarse de la situación lo más rápido posible.

–Mira… ¿Pinkie verdad?

–Sipi dipi.

– Ok. En primera mi nombre no es Meas Ficcion, es Rainbow Dodge.

–¿Rainbow Dodge? –dijo Pinkie confundida -¿Por qué usas dos nombres? ¿Acaso eres un artista famoso y usas otro nombre para que no te reconozcan? ¿O eres un agente secreto y ese es tu nombre clave? No te preocupes agente Ficcion, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo –y le lanzo un saludo militar.

–¿Que? No, nada de eso –"_¿De donde saco todo eso?_" –Mi verdadero y único nombre es Rainbow Dodge.

–Bueno señorito Dodge ¿Quieres empezar con unos juegos? ¿O quieres salir a hacerles bromas a los habitantes de Ponyville? O tal vez deberíamos empezar con los bocadillos.

–Lo siento Pinkie pero ahorita no tengo tiempo de –su frase fue cortada por un fuerte gruñido. Su estomago le estaba recordando a Dodge el motivo por el que había entrado a Sugarcube Corner. No había comido más que un sándwich de heno antes de partir hacia Ponyville, y eso había sido hace más de un día.

–Parece que tu cuerpo acaba de decidir por ti. No te preocupes, tengo lo necesario aquí en mi cuarto para apaciguar esa pancita gruñona –se levanto de la silla y fue trotando hacia el armario, lo abrió y saco una bandeja llena de cupcakes.

–Aquí tienes, son unos cupcakes que hice para la ocasión. Están hechos con una receta especial que invente –le lanzo un guiño amistoso y puso la bandeja en la mesa.

Ese guiño le recordó el extraño coqueteo que le había lanzado la secretaria, pero aun más, toda la situación le recordaba una plática que había tenido con su padre hace mucho tiempo:

* * *

–_Hijo, nunca aceptes la comida de una mujer interesada en ti o sino te robara el corazón y podrá hacer con el lo que quiera._

–_Claro papi –dijo el pequeño Dodge. No sabía para que una mujer quisiera su corazón, pero le asustaba el hecho de que alguien se lo quitara y se pusiera a jugar con el hasta romperlo (que inocente ¿verdad?) –No dejare que nadie me robe el corazón._

–_Bien dicho Dodge. Ahora ve a jugar a otro lado que tengo que terminar la comida antes de que tu mama llegue –Y siguió cortando los tomates con pesadez._

* * *

Normalmente Dodge siempre hacia caso a las advertencias que le daba su padre, pero esta era una ocasión especial, los cupcakes de Pinkie se veían deliciosos y Dodge tenía un hambre de perro callejero.

Agarro con cautela un cupcake de la bandeja y empezó a acercarlo lento a su boca. Al tocar el betún con la lengua, pudo sentir como sus papilas gustativas empezaban a bailar de placer y su cerebro entraba en un éxtasis: Se sentía más fuerte, más feliz, más seguro y muchos otros sentimientos positivos "_¡Oooh Celestia! Puedes quedarte con mi corazón o cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, solo déjame la boca para seguir disfrutando de estas delicias_".

–Hum Dodge ¿Estas bien? No has dejado de ver al vacio con cara de tontito –dijo Pinkie preocupada después de cinco minutos sin reacción del potro –¡Oh no! No me digas que no te no te gustaron mis cupcakes. Tonta tonta tonta, ya me habían dicho que le ponía mucha azúcar al betún, pero creí que te gustarían con sabor extra. No me digas que te dio un coma diabético, ¡O por Celestia! No sabia que eras diabético, y yo sin jeringas con insulina, lo siento, lo siento tanto.

–Estos son... los cupcakes mas… ¡**ASOMBROSOS**! que he probado en mi vida –dijo un extasiado Dodge. Sin pedir o esperar, agarro la bandeja y empezó a devorar los cupcakes de uno en uno seguidos.

– ¡Fiuu! Por un momento pensé que te habías desmayado por el mal sabor de mis postres, o que te había puesto en un coma.

–Pego que diges –dijo Dodge con la boca llena –Egtos jon gos mejoges cugcakes que e plobado en mi viga *gulp* ¿nunca has pensado en abrir tu propia repostería?

–¿Quién yo? –Pinkie se sorprendió ante la propuesta –No creo que pueda, soy pésima para las cuentas, además, no a todos les gustan los postres que hago.

–¿A si? Pues lastima por ellos, se lo pierden. Yo seria tu cliente número uno si abrieras tu local –y continúo devorando los pastelitos altos en azúcar.

Una de las verdades de Dodge era que no era muy perspicaz con los sentimientos de los demás, especialmente si se trataba de una yegua. No noto que, cuando Pinkie creía que había puesto a Dodge en un coma, se había puesto deprimida y que su pelo se había alisado. Tampoco noto que su pelo se volvió a rizar cuando le había dicho que sus pasteles eran asombrosos y se dedicara a la repostería, ni la expresión de afecto que se había formado en el rostro de Pinkie cuando le dijo que seria su cliente numero uno. Todos esos detalles pasaron inadvertidos a los ojos del potro.

–¡Aaaaaah! Estoy lleno –dijo Dodge después de acabarse todos los cupcakes de la bandeja –Debo admitir Pinkie que tu fiesta empezó muy bien, que es lo que sigue.

–*Suspiro*… ¿Que? A si –Pinkie se había quedado embobada viendo como comía Dodge –Ahora que tal si seguimos con algunos juegos.

Pasaron el resto del día divirtiéndose con unos juegos que había inventado Pinkie, eran unos juegos raros sacados de la imaginación agitada de la chica, y Dodge sospechaba que algunos juegos los había creado en ese instante, pero terminaban siendo divertidos y Dodge y Pinkie se la pasaron fenomenal todo el día. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte.

–Mira la hora que es. Debo admitir Pinkie que sabes como hacer una buena fiesta. Aunque hayamos sido solo dos me la pase muy bien.

–Me alegra muchísimo que te hayas divertido en tu fiesta de bienvenida. La próxima vez saldremos a hacer bromas por todo Ponyville. Por cierto Dodge… muchas gracias.

–¿Gracias? –pregunto Dodge confundido -¿Por que?

–Por pasar el día conmigo. No muchos soportan estar a mi lado mucho tiempo – dijo Pinkie con cara afligida, su pelo había pasado de rizado a ondulado y su mirada estaba fijada al piso –Se que no soy fácil soportar, aunque solo tenga buenas intenciones. Yo solo trato de hacer feliz a la gente de la manera que sé y trato de hacerme sus amigos.

Dodge empezó a reflexionar lo que había dicho Pinkie y finalmente dijo –Sabes Pinkie, las personas que se consideran tus amigos deben de quererte por lo que eres. Si alguien no comparte tu buena actitud no deberías tratar de ser su amigo, no se lo merece. Eres divertida y una buena amiga, créeme. Te lo asegura el Pegaso más asombroso de toda Equestria –abrió la puerta que daba a la calle, extendió las alas y dijo –Nos vemos Pinkie –y salió volando sin esperar una respuesta. Le gustaba dejar una impresión de asombrosidad en sus despedidas.

Ya en su casa se sentó en su cama empezó a reflexionar lo que había pasado en el día.

"_Ya sabia yo que no todos los ponis de aquí eran iguales que la loca yegua de ayer. Tuve mis dudas al principio acerca de Pinkie pero resulto ser muy divertida… Aunque necesita bajar su dosis de azúcar en su dieta diaria_"

Estaba en plan de acostarse y dormir, pero decidió primero cenar algo. Comer solo postres en todo el día no es bueno para la salud. Se levanto y fue a abrir el refrigerador para hacerse un bocadillo nocturno pero (igual que había pasado en la mañana) el abrir el refrigerador le recordó un pequeño detalle.

"_¡Maldición! Por andar jugando con Pinkie todo el día se me olvido ir a comprar la despensa… Y se me olvido agarrar mi orden de roles_"

Una de las verdades de Dodge era que se distraía fácilmente de sus objetivos y ahora por eso no podrá comer hasta el día siguiente después de ir a hacer sus compras.

Su segunda oponente había dado una pelea mas "divertida" que la primera. Pero todavía faltaban tres encuentros llenos de drama, acción, nostalgia, descubrimiento y fantasía ¿Podrá nuestro héroe mantener la compostura ante la adversidad? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "**Mi príncipe azul (o celeste)**"


	3. Mi principe azul (o celeste)

3.-Mi príncipe azul (o celeste)

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de Bienvenida, Dodge se levanto temprano con buena actitud. Aunque se había ido a dormir sin cenar, todavía conservaba mucha energía acumulada (gracias a los postres altos en azúcar de Pinkie) y decidió que era buena idea hacer las compras temprano para empezar sus entrenamientos al terminar. Ya había perdido dos días y no toleraría otro día desperdiciado. Así pues, decidió hacer una lista del mandado para no perder de vista su objetivo.

–Ok. Una última revisión antes de salir –desenrollo el pergamino y empezó a citar la lista en voz alta –Bolsa, listo; huevo, listo; naranja, listo; lechuga, listo; zanahoria, listo, listo, listo, listo... y listo. Bien todo en orden –se colgó el monedero en el cuello y guardo adentro la lista –Ahora si ¡Vamonós! –Salió de su casa y tomo rumbo al distrito comercial del pueblo.

Al llegar lo primero que busco fueron las bolsas para lomo que termino comprando en un puesto donde podías personalizarlas con un broche de plástico que hacían en cinco minutos de la forma que pidieras. Salió del puesto muy contento con sus bolsas nuevas color celeste y broches de la forma de su cutie mark. Se las colgó en el lomo y empezó a hacer las compras.

–Aquí tiene sus zanahorias joven, vuelva pronto –le dijo el vendedor y le entrego una bola con la mercancía. Dodge guardo las zanahorias en una bolsa y saco la lista mientras continuaba su camino.

"_Zanahorias, listo_ _¿Que sigue?… manzanas. Ahora ¿Dónde estará el puesto?" _Se detuvo y le pregunto a un poni que se encontraba en su camino donde podía comprar manzanas.

–Si estas buscando las mejores manzanas de Ponyville te recomiendo que compres en el puesto de Sweet Apple Acres, está cruzando la siguiente esquina joven.

"_¿Sweet Apple Acres? ¿Por que me suena ese nombre?_" le dio las gracias al poni y siguió la indicación que le habían dado. No sabía por que, pero mientras se acercaba a la esquina se sentía más nervioso y alerta. Aquel nombre resonaba en su cabeza tratando de conectarse con algún recuerdo olvidado.

Al voltear la esquina y visualizar el puesto de manzanas por fin se esclarecieron sus recuerdos y pudo comprender el motivo de su aflicción. A cinco metros de la esquina estaba un puesto ambulante con canastos llenos de manzana. La administradora del puesto era una familiar y poco delicada yegua naranja con sombrero de vaquero y pecas en las mejillas. Estaba de espalda a la esquina hablando con una potranca de melena roja y un gran moño de un tenue color escarlata.

"_¡O no! Es la loca yegua de las tijeras_" se escondió lo mas rápido y silencioso posible en la esquina para que la yegua no pudiera verlo. Ahora recordaba porque el nombre de Sweet Apple Acres le despertaba tal ansiedad: era el nombre de la granja donde había visto por primera vez a Applejack y ahora que recordaba mejor, esa granja tenia un gran huerto de manzanas al lado "_¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar ese detalle?_"

Echo un leve vistazo para ver si no lo habían visto y se tranquilizo al ver que la yegua estaba más ocupada hablando con la potranca. Dodge aguzo el oído para tratar de escuchar mejor la conversación y no le sorprendió oír que la yegua estaba regañando a la pequeña.

–Ya he dicho que no puedes ayudarme Apple Bloom.

"_¿Siempre tiene que estar enojada con alguien?"_

–Pero quiero ayudar –dijo la triste potranca –Que tal si mi habilidad especial son las ventas.

"_¡Ooooh! ¿Cómo alguien puede decirle no a esa carita?"_

–¿Te acuerdas la ultima vez que quisiste ayudar? Tuvimos que cosechar el doble de manzanas para poder recuperar las perdidas.

"_¿El doble? Tal vez sea cierto eso de mantenerla fuera del negocio familiar"_

–*Snif**Snif* ¿Hueles eso Apple Bloom? –Dodge se escondió justo antes de que Applejack mirara hacia la esquina. Había percibido un olor que provenia del lugar donde Dodge estaba escondido.

–¿Hum? Yo no huelo nada. ¿Qué stas buscando hermana?

–No se. Pero es un olor extrañamente familiar. Huele como a… gallina ahumada.

"_¡Por Celestia! Es cierto lo que dicen; las yeguas pueden oler el miedo y la vergüenza en un potro_"

Empezó a escuchar el ruido de cascos acercándose a paso decidido, era cuestión de segundos para que Applejack llegara a la esquina y viera a Dodge escondido. Probablemente pensaría que había estado espiándola de nueva cuenta (Aunque ahora si estaría en lo correcto), sacaría esas aterradoras tijeras y terminaría el trabajo que empezó hace dos días. Dodge necesitaba hacer algo y rápido.

"_Si me quedo aquí y trato de explicarme: tijeras. Si salgo corriendo lo mas seguro es que me persiga, me someta con el lazo y… tijeras. ¡Por favor que alguien me diga que puede hacer un joven pegaso en esta situación!...Que idiota soy"_

Salió volando en vertical y se escondió en el techo del edificio justo antes de que Applejack llegara a la esquina. Seguía olfateando y volteaba a todos lados buscando el origen del olor. Al no encontrarlo se regreso confundida al puesto.

–¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? –le pregunto Apple Bloom a su hermana.

–Nop. Parece que fue mi imaginación… Apple Bloom Aquí falta un canasto ¿Dónde sta? –dijo al ver que había un gran espacio vacío en el puesto.

–Se lo vendí a una poni mientras estabas ocupada en la esquina –dijo Apple Bloom muy orgullosa de su proeza –Te dije que era buena en esto. Deje el dinero en la caja.

Applejack corrió a la caja registradora y la abrió de golpe. Adentro solo había tres monedas solitarias.

–El canasto entero cuesta 20 monedas… además solo se dan las manzanas, no con todo y canasto –Applejack tenia el rostro pálido e inexpresivo. En su mente debatía si tomarse el hecho con enfado, tristeza o ironía.

–Este yo… bueno… Adiós –y salió corriendo la pequeña, aprovechando la indecisión de su hermana.

–¡APPLE BLOOM VEN AQUÍ! –Applejack por fin opto por tomarlo con enfado mientras perseguía a su hermanita, dejando el puesto descuidado.

Dodge no bajo del techo hasta que las dos se perdieron entre las calles. La hermanita había servido como buen chivo expiatorio, y aunque debería sentirse mal por el futuro oscuro que le esperaba a la pobre potranca cuando su hermana la atrapara, no paraba de sentir un gran alivio por no ser el perseguido.

"_¡Uuuf! De la que me salve. Aunque ahora tengo que tachar las manzanas de mi dieta"_

Termino de comprar el ultimo producto de la lista (los betabeles eran lo ultimo porque las manzanas ya estaban tachadas de la lista) y lo guardo en la bolsa con el resto del mandado. Le costo menos de una hora acabar el mandado, pero Dodge se sentía como si le hubiera costado toda la mañana terminar la mentada lista: ya empezaba a tener hambre y se sentía ansioso de regresar a su casa, comer y salir a empezar sus entrenamientos.

Se disponía a despegar rumbo a su casa cuando una poni con voz fina y melodiosa empezó a hablarle a su espalda.

–Disculpe joven caballero ¿Podría permitirme un poco de su tiempo?

Volteo para ver quien le había hablado tan cortes y se encontró cara a cara con la poni más elegante y deleitable que se había topado en Ponyville. Tenía un resplandeciente pelaje blanco solo obtenido con una extrema fascinación por la pulcritud personal, su figura tenía un delineado suave y vistoso; su melena y cola, de un claro color índigo, caían en rizos perfectamente cuidados y peinados y por ultimo, sus ojos reflejaban un radiante brillo, denotando sus grandes y refinadas pestañas, creando junto con su pelaje una visión de deslumbre. Hasta Dodge que no miraba todas esas cualidades con ojos lascivos entendía que esa yegua era la antítesis natural de todo lo que representaba Applejack.

–¿Si? –pregunto Dodge -¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Veras, necesito de un gran y fuerte semental para un pequeño trabajito, podría hacerlo yo misma pero como veras –y empezó a delinear su figura con el casco, dando énfasis en su flancos –Tengo un cuerpo frágil y no creo poder hacer tal tarea sola y creí que alguien tan fuerte y bien parecido como usted podría ayudarme –termino los halagos con unos coquetos pestañeos.

"_¡Mmm! Un pestañeo exagerado junto con un favor pedido cordialmente. Esto me recuerda algo" _y empezó a recordar un día que había acompañado a su padre en las compras:

* * *

–_Dodge. Si una mujer te trata de engatusar dile no si vacilar. Si no te pedirá un favor tras otro y otro y otro y otro y otro y otro y otro._

–_¡PAPA! –le grito Dodge para tratar de sacarlo del trance. Estaban en medio de la tienda y la gente volteaba a ver a su padre –Ya entendí._

–_¿Que? Ah si. Bien dicho Dodge –dijo el papa de Dodge. El grito de su hijo le había recobrado la compostura –Ahora sigamos que todavía me falta comprarle unas cosas a tu madre –y siguió empujando el carrito con aire desolado._

* * *

Ya había explicado que Dodge no era muy bueno descifrando los sentimientos de la gente, pero hasta un pobre diablo con lentes, granos y que habla por la nariz notaria que las verdaderas intenciones detrás de los halagos y el seductor contoneo de la yegua eran técnicas para suavizar las mentes de los potro y que ella pudiera pedirles cualquier favor a cambio de nada. Pero no por eso significaba que ningún potro cayera en sus redes, la mayoría quedaban atrapados ante sus halagos y sus pestañeos coquetos, y los pocos que resistían perdían toda la compostura al ver el hipnotizante y sensual meneo de sus cuartos traseros (así se llama la parte del caballo, malpensados).

Lo bueno es que nuestro joven potro tenía una gran defensa mental ante ese tipo de situaciones (gracias a las "bienintencionadas" enseñanzas de su padre) y en ese momento su prioridad era regresar a casa para desayunar y después poder entrenar sus acrobacias.

–Disculpa pero ahora no tengo tiempo ¿Qué te parece si lo posponemos para otro día?

–Gracias. Ahora si me acompañas a… espera ¿Qué dijiste? –parecía que la respuesta de Dodge la había agarrado con la guardia baja.

–Si, ahorita no puedo ayudarte; tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

La yegua se veía confundida, se notaba que nunca recibía una negativa cuando se trataba de pedirle un favor a un potro, menos cuando usaba sus encantos. Se serenó y continúo.

–Pero, vamos, no creo que lo que vayas a hacer sea más importante que ayudar a esta pobre yegua desvalida –volvió a usar la técnica del pestañeo coqueto, pero ahora inyectándole mas energía.

–… ¿Te entro algo en los ojos? Si quieres te presto un pañuelo –Dodge se defendió con un comentario ignorante y directo.

–¿Como?... no, no es necesario –no entendía como había fallado su técnica de pestañeo, pero todavía le quedaba un movimiento que nunca fallaba. Empezó a caminar un tanto en dirección contraria a Dodge, dándole al potro una mejor vista del contoneo de sus posaderas –No te preocupes por tus cosas ahorita, se que si me acompañas te "entretendrás" mas.

–Lo siento pero ya me había comprometido –Dodge esquivo el movimiento especial de la yegua con una respuesta firme.

Ahora si la yegua había quedado atónita, su mejor movimiento no había hecho ningún efecto en Dodge y empezaba a perder los estribos. Solo le quedaba un movimiento mas pero no le gustaba usarlo por ser un arma de doble filo y además siempre necesitaba planear una ruta de escape, pero era un movimiento súper efectivo y no había ser en este mundo que pudiera resistirlo.

Se acerco a Dodge y le susurro al oído con una voz que sonaba casi como un jadeo –que tal si tú me ayudas con unas tareas ahora y yo te ayudo con unas "tareas orales" después –se alejo de Dodge y le disparo una mirada erótica.

Por fin el cerebro de Dodge capto la indirecta (muy directa) de la yegua, su cara se puso roja, se le enchino todo el pelaje del cuerpo, las patas empezaron a temblarle y la sangre se empezó a acumular en su cerebro (y otras partes). La técnica secreta de la yegua había dado de lleno en el potro y estaba haciendo estragos en todas partes.

–Si bueno yo… este así… ósea que… ¡Adiós! –y salió volando del lugar como una completa gallina. Ningún entrenamiento ni enseñanza lo había preparado para una situación como aquella.

Llego a su casa y entro por la puerta con tosquedad, todavía le temblaban las patas y su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos, algunos hacían que la sangre fluyera más rápido por sus venas. Trato de guardar las compras en la alacena pero toda la comida se le caía de los cascos. Intento hacerse una sopa en la estufa pero se le quemo por quedarse vacilante. Necesitaba reprimir los pensamientos que tenia y salió volando de su casa a las afueras de Ponyville para empezar su entrenamiento; tal vez unas cuantas acrobacias despejarían la mente de Dodge.

Llego a un pedregal que estaba al este del pueblo. No había arboles así que no había preocupación por chocar con uno mientras giraba por los aires, la única preocupación era no caer sobre las rocas afiladas que sobresalían de la tierra. Las piedras se veían como algo de cuidado pero Dodge lo veía como un mayor reto; como un caminante de la cuerda floja que entrena sin red.

Empezó a dar unas vueltas al terreno para aflojar los músculos de las alas. Continúo con unos vuelos en zigzag seguidos de unas volteretas aéreas. El fresco aire en el rostro y la adrenalina subiendo en su cuerpo habían expulsado los malos pensamientos que tenia en la cabeza. A los quince minutos de calentamiento empezaron las acrobacias complejas. Agarraba velocidad y daba varias vueltas de 360 grados. También agarraba altitud para dejar caerse en picado y virar bruscamente a solo un metro de la superficie y terminar con unas vueltas de barril. Volaba a ras del piso y esquivaba los pedruscos con gracia y para terminar el entrenamiento con un final apantallador, subió lo más alto que pudo y se lanzo otra vez en picada pero ahora aleteando lo mas fuerte posible y estirando una pata delantera, su velocidad aumentaba mientras caía en vertical, en cierto punto de la caída una barrera de aire se empezó a formar enfrente de Dodge.

–¡Así es! ¡Un poco mas! –dijo Dodge mientras empezaba a aletear más fuerte. La barrera empezó a deformarse tomando la forma de un cono, con Dodge en el centro solo tocándola con la pata que tenia estirada. Mientras más velocidad ganaba Dodge la barrera se estiraba mas y mas hasta que de repente todo se detuvo; la barrera no cedió y detuvo en seco a Dodge en el aire –¡Rayos! –fue todo lo que pudo decir Dodge antes de ser despedido por la barrera que actuó como trampolín. Salió volando sin poder estabilizarse y cayo en el piso de espalda derrapando por más de cinco metros.

"_¡Ay cara!… Maldita barrera, nunca se rompe_" pensó mientras se sobaba la espalda. Era cierto que la barrera no quería ceder, pero no significa que nunca se había roto. Cuando Dodge era todavía un potrillo pudo romperla y crear una rainplosión sónica, pero eso ya había sido hace mucho tiempo y nunca más la había vuelto a hacer. Dodge tenía la teoría de que solo lo pudo hacer porque era muy pequeño y se necesitaba de un cuerpo chico para poder cortar el viento, pero eso no bloqueaba sus ganas de querer intentarlo una y otra vez.

Se levanto y empezó a agitarse para desempolvarse. Si bien el entrenamiento no había sido 100% satisfactorio y no había intentado las acrobacias más complejas de su repertorio, Dodge se sentía muy satisfecho. El entrenamiento le recordó la libertad que sentía cuando estaba volando a máxima velocidad y la emoción que sentía cuando realizaba las maniobras peligrosas.

Empezó a volar de vuelta a su casa, ahora si se prepararía una abundante ensalada de huevo. Pero un grito a lo lejos hizo que se detuviera en el aire y empezara a buscar su procedencia. Vio a lo lejos varias figuras corriendo por el pedregal y escucho un nuevo grito. Dodge salió volando en dirección a las siluetas, fueran quienes fueran parecían estar en peligro.

Al acercarse pudo distinguir mejor las siluetas y quedo confundido con la escena. Tres grandes perros diamantes estaban persiguiendo la misma yegua blanca que se había topado en el distrito comercial. La yegua corría despavorida mientras soltaba unos intensos gritos de ayuda. Dodge no entendía como era que aquella yegua se había metido en esa situación. La ultima vez que la vio esta pidiéndole un trabajo que según ella era simple y ahora se volvía a topar con ella en medio de la nada y siendo perseguida por tres rufianes con cara de pocos amigos.

La yegua se veía exhausta, Dodge no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo perseguida pero de todas formas se notaba que la yegua no poseía gran resistencia física. La yegua tropezó con una piedra y quedo tumbada en el piso, para cuando pudo levantarse ya tenia enfrente a los tres perros. Dodge se escondió en una nube que estaba encima de los perros y espero el momento oportuno para emboscarlos. Mientras pudo escuchar claramente la conversación del cuartero.

–Fue un buen intento poni –dijo el perro mas delgado de los tres, parecía el líder del grupo –Pero ya nos cansamos de juegos.

–¿Qué piensan hacer lindos perritos? –dijo la poni con pánico. Caminaba hacia atrás para alejarse de sus perseguidores pero en la caída se había torcido una pata y cojeaba.

–Al principio teníamos pensado solo usarte como buscadora y transportadora de gemas –dijo el perro mas bajo del grupo –Pero mientras te perseguíamos notamos que no nada mas tu cuerno nos podía ser de utilidad.

–¿A… a que te refiere? –pregunto la poni, pero por la cara de espanto que puso parecía que ya entendía a lo que se refería el perro.

Los tres perros se miraron y le esbozaron una amplia sonrisa a la yegua.

–Veras –volvió a hablar el perro líder –Somos un grupo de puros perros y no hay muchas cosas con que entretenernos así que… -le lanzo una mirada al perro mas grande del grupo, que le respondió con un gesto de afirmación y saco de una bolsa del chaleco una mordaza. Dodge se quedo intrigado con la extraña mordaza, no entendía para que era la bola roja en medio –flojita y cooperando poni.

La poni, al ver el objeto que tenían planeado ponerle y conociendo el destino que le deparaba solo pudo hacer una cosa: se puso el casco en la frente, levanto la vista al cielo con los ojos cerrados y se desmayo.

"_Creo que ya es hora_" pensó Dodge y se lanzo de la nube hacia los perros diamantes, que estaban caminando hacia las desfallecida poni.

El perro más grande estaba por levantar a la yegua cuando le cayó encima Dodge, enterrándole la cabeza en el piso. Dio un salto al frente y se posiciono entre los perros y la yegua. Señalo a los perros con una pata y dijo –Escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir. Les doy la oportunidad de que se vayan, dejen en paz a esta pobre poni y no vuelvan a molestar a nadie en Ponyville. Si no la aceptan aténganse a las consecuencias.

–¿¡Un poni dandonos ordenes!? –bramo el perro líder. Golpeos sus puños para intimidar a Dodge y exclamo –Romperemos todos los huesos de tu cuerpo y te dejaremos tirado para que los carroñeros acaben contigo.

Dodge no espero a que los perros hicieran el primer movimiento. Salto y cayo de nuevo en la cabeza del perro grande, que apenas acababa de sacarla del suelo, enterrándola aun mas profundo que la primera vez.

El perro chico lanzo un grito de guerra y se abalanzó contra Dodge. Con un ataque con ira y sin estrategia, Dodge solo tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivar la embestida. El perro furioso cargo de nueva cuenta y ahora Dodge cuando esquivo el ataque puso una pata para que el perro tropezara, el perro no pudo detener la marcha y cayo de bruces al suelo. Antes de poder levantarse Dodge le propino un pisotón en la espalda. El perro soltó un leve gemido mientras el aire escapa de sus pulmones y finalmente quedo noqueado.

–No te levantes –dijo Dodge y se preparo para enfrentarse al ultimo perro en pie, pero este ya estaba junto a Dodge con los brazos levantados, junto las manos y le asesto un golpe en las costillas, Dodge sintió como si le hubieran pegado de lleno con un martillo y salió rodando del impacto.

Dodge trato de incorporarse mientras jadeaba. Los perros de las praderas tienen unos brazos en extremo fuertes gracias a su modo de vida en las minas, así que otro golpe recibido significaría la derrota para Dodge.

El perro dio un salto con los brazos levantados, tenia intención de aplastar el cráneo de Dodge de un solo golpe, pero Dodge dio un pequeño salto a un lado, se paro con las patas delanteras y le propino un patadón con las patas traseras en la mera quijada. El perro salió impulsado hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas.

El perro se sentó en el piso y se empezó a acomodar la quijada con la mano, que hizo un *crack*. Volteo a ver a Dodge con unos ojos inyectados de ira y grito -¡MALDITO PONI! ¡VOY A ARRANCAR LAS EXTREMIDADES DE TU FRIO CADAVER! –golpeo el piso con las manos mientras se paraba, como si de un gorila se tratase y arranco en dirección a Dodge.

"_Bien, ya perdió los estribos. Esto lo pone mas fácil"_

Empezó a esquivar todos los ataques que lanzaba el perro y de vez en cuando se alejaba para que el perro lo persiguiera. El plan era cansarlo lo suficiente para terminarlo en un solo movimiento. Cuando vio que el perro estaba respirando con dificultad prosiguió con la siguiente fase del plan.

Voló a más de veinte metros de altura y se lanzo en picado hacia el perro a toda velocidad. Si el perro no se movía los dos se iban a estrellar de cabeza, así que con las pocas energías que le quedaban al perro dio un salto hacia atrás cuando solo faltaba un metro para el choque. El perro se sentía confiado creyendo que Dodge se estrellaría de lleno contra el suelo, pero Dodge, que ya tenia el movimiento dominado, viro solo a unos centímetros del suelo, extendió las patas y le dio de lleno en la panza al perro, que salió despedido por los aires con las manos en el abdomen. Cayó en seco y no se volvió a parar.

Dodge inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, la adrenalina empezaba a bajar mientras su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizaba. Empezó a caminar hacia el único perro que seguía consiente, aquel que tenia la cabeza sumergida en la tierra y trataba de sacarla con enjundia. Finalmente pudo sacarla de un jalón y lo primero que vio fue a un Dodge con mirada ensombrecida, echo una mirada alrededor para ver que había sido de sus compañeros y se aterro al ver que el poni se había encargado de los dos. Volteo la cabeza lentamente hacia Dodge, que todavía mantenía el semblante intimidante y empezó a suplicar por su vida.

–Por favor, no me haga daño poni –dijo el patético perro –Solo estábamos jugando, no teníamos planeado hacerle nada a la poni. Era broma.

–Quiero que agarres a tus amigos y se vayan por donde llegaron –dijo Dodge tajante –no los quiero volver a ver rondando por Ponyville, ¿entendiste?.

–Si, como usted diga –Se alejo de Dodge corriendo con pánico, cargo a sus compañeros caídos en los hombros y salió huyendo del lugar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

–… Eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE! – dijo Dodge con gran exclamación –Me hubiera gustado que alguien grabara la pelea, o mejor aun: que alguien hiciera una película de mi vida –Dodge tenia muchas cualidades buenas, pero la modestia no se encontraba en su repertorio.

–¡Mmmm! ¿Qué paso? –dijo una voz débil atrás de Dodge.

"_O cierto, se me había olvidado" _Corrió a ayudar a la poni a incorporarse –¿Estas bien?

–¿Ah? Si, estoy bien –dijo la yegua mientras se frotaba la frente con un casco, todavía se notaba mareada por el shock –¿Qué paso? No me acuerdo de nada.

Dodge le empezó a contar como había escuchado unos gritos a lo lejos y fue a investigar. Le conto que la vio corriendo de tres perros diamantes y que cuando le mostraron una extraña mordaza se había desvanecido en el acto.

La yegua entro en pánico cuando recordó todo lo que le habían dicho los perros –¿Dónde están los perros? ¿Qué me hicieron mientras estaba inconsciente? –dijo exaltada la yegua.

–No te preocupes por eso muchachita –dijo Dodge e irguió el pecho con orgullo –Yo solito me encargue de los tres perros diamantes.

–¿Tu solo derrotaste a los tres? – pregunto asombrada la yegua.

–Pues claro, soy cinta negra en casco-jitsu. Los pobres nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra mi –la humildad era otra de las cualidades ausente en Dodge.

–¿Tu te me haces familiar? –miro fijamente a Dodge y después de unos instantes reconoció a Dodge –Tu eres ese poni descortés que me dejo desamparada en el distrito… ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

–¿Mi culpa? ¿Por que? –dijo Dodge extrañado. Esperaba que la poni reaccionara con admiración o exaltación por haberla rescatado, no con enfado.

–No te hagas el incomprendido conmigo –sus ojos soltaban chispas de lo enojada que estaba –Me dejaste sola y tuve que venir sin compañía a este terreno sucio a buscar gemas para mis trajes. Luego aparecieron esos truhanes y trataron de secuestrarme para hacer trabajos forzados. Tenía mucho miedo y tuve que correr por mi vida. Si no hubieras corrido como un cobarde a hacer tus cosas sin importancia y me hubieras acompañado como un buen potro, me hubieras podido defender mucho antes y no estaría yo ahorita agotada y con una pata torcida.

–Bueno, si lo ves desde ese punto de vista creo que si es mi culpa –Era increíble la habilidad de esa poni para hacer que los problemas recayeran en los cascos de los machos. Dodge había perdido la satisfacción por su victoria y ahora se sentía culpable.

–Machos: siempre prefieren piensan primero en sus asuntos que en las necesidades de una dama.

Dodge se puso a pensar una solución para compensar a la poni por lo mal que la había pasado y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

–Ok. Ya esta, agárrate fuerte poni.

–¿Agarrarme? ¿Qué vas a..? –Antes de que terminara de hablar la poni y sin pedir permiso, Dodge la cargo con las patas delanteras e inicio el vuelo hacia Ponyville. La poni soltó un grito, se aferro al cuello y pego la cara en Dodge con los ojos cerrados del miedo.

–Necesito que abras los ojos para que me digas donde queda tu casa.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lenta e indecisa y quedo maravillada al ver la espectacular vista que tenia enfrente. Era una hermosa vista de Ponyville y todos sus alrededores mientras la brisa jugueteaba en sus rizos.

–¿Ya viste tu casa? ¿Cual es?

La poni agitó la cabeza para salir del ensimismamiento y dijo –Es ese edificio circular con la bandera en la punta.

Dodge aterrizo enfrente de la puerta y entro en el edificio. Se sorprendió al ver que todo el primer piso lo había convertido en una boutique, había peinadores a un lado de la entrada, probadores el fondo del cuarto, percheros con trajes elegantes por doquier y en el centro tres grandes espejos para modelar y apreciar mejor el vestido que te probabas.

–Mi cuarto esta subiendo las escaleras, si quieres puedes dejarme aquí.

–Primero necesito ver esa pata torcida –dijo Dodge mientras subian las escalera

–¡Por favor! –dijo la poni con presunción –¿Qué puede saber un poni como tu de primeros auxilios?

–En primera: mi nombre es Rainbow Dodge pero puedes llamarme Dodge. En segunda: te sorprenderías de todo lo que se sobre raspones, torceduras y fracturas –Era de obviar que Dodge, que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo inventando maniobras peligrosas, ingresaba al hospital muy seguido. La primera vez que intento la maniobra de virar a unos centímetros del piso tuvo que pasar 3 semanas con collarín y cuatro días comiendo solo líquidos.

Entraron en su cuarto y Dodge la ayudo a sentarse en la cama, luego le pidió que le extendiera la pata, a la poni se le empezó a notar un leve sonroje en rostro mientras estiraba la pata para que Dodge la pudiera revisar.

–Por cierto, todavía no se tu nombre –dijo Dodge mientras seguía viendo la pata lastimada.

–Me llamo Rarity.

–¿Rarity? Que nombre más extraño jeje, ¡Auch! –Rarity le había dado un coscorrón con el casco sano.

–No deberías burlarte del nombre de una dama.

–Y una dama no debería responder con golpes – se miraron con enojo por unos segundos, Dodge fue el primero en apartar la mirada y siguió revisando la pata. Al cabo de un tiempo termino y dijo –No hay de que preocuparse, es solo un pequeño esguince en la cuartilla. ¿Tienes hielos y unas vendas?

–La cocina esta abajo, frente a las escaleras. El botiquín medico esta al fondo de la alacena.

Dodge salió del cuarto y en un minuto regreso con una bolsa llena de hielos y una venda . Agarro la bolsa y presiono sobre el esguince.

–¡Auch! Presionas fuerte a propósito.

–Tengo que, si no la inflamación no desaparecerá.

Quitaba de vez en cuando la bolsa para ver si la inflamación había bajado y cuando por fin lo estuvo le aplico con firmeza el vendaje en toda la cuartilla para que no la pudiera mover.

–Ya esta. No muevas mucho la pata y en dos días lo mas seguro es que esté como nueva. Si vuelve la hinchazón aplicas otra vez hielo y te pones una venda nueva –y se dispuso a salir sin decir un adiós. Todavía creía que Rarity estaba enojada con el, no noto el repentino aprecio que se había formado en Rarity mientras le daba las curaciones

–Espera –le grito Rarity. Dodge se detuvo en la puerta y se volteo. Estaba muy sonrojada y parecía que quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras correctas –Solo quiero decirte que… gracias, gracias por salvarme de ese grupo de perros... y por ser tan atento conmigo.

"_¡Guau! Eso no me lo esperaba"_ Se quedo perplejo con el repentino cambio de actitud de Rarity _"Rápido, di algo inteligente"_

–No te preocupes. La próxima vez que me necesites te ayudare con gusto, sin ningún trabajito oral a cambio –_"¡Ups! Creo que todavía no termino por olvidar lo de la mañana"_ y cerro la puerta antes de que la bolsa de hielo le golpeara en la cabeza _"Creo que necesito aprender a hablar con las mujeres"_

Un nuevo día en Ponyville que estuvo lleno de altibajos. Dodge fue expuesto a un gran estrés tanto físico como emocional (y hormonal) por culpa de una damisela en peligro y aun así pudo salir airoso de la prueba. Pero la siguiente contrincante le recordara que hasta los machos lloran con "el cascanueces" ¿Acaso nuestro héroe sucumbirá ante la presión? Encontraran La respuesta y mas en el próximo capitulo "**Recuerdos tormentosos"**


	4. Recuerdos tormentosos

4.-Recuerdos tormentosos

Era un nuevo día para Dodge en Ponyville. Estaba desayunando un plato de ensalada mientras pensaba como ocupar el día, se le ocurrió usarlo para darse un paseo por el pueblo y conocer mejor el lugar, si iba a vivir aquí era mejor conocer los lugares de interés. Termino su ensalada, salió de la casa y bajo hacia el piso para seguir su paseo a trote, si se memorizaba el pueblo al nivel del suelo seria pan comido encontrar un lugar volando.

Andaba a trote lento por las calles de Ponyville, miraba a todas partes para ver las tiendas y sitios de interés. Ponyville era un pueblo pequeño y rustico comparado con la ciudad de Cloudsdale, pero si uno buscaba bien podía encontrar de todo. Estaba el ya conocido distrito comercial, una tienda de disfraces que tenia un escaparate con trajes coloridos, un establecimiento que vendía solo plumas y sofás (_"Que extraña selección de artículos para vender"_), una extravagante tienda de artículos para fiestas y bromas (_"Aquí debe de abastecerse Pinkie para sus fiestas"_). También llego a ver otros sitios, pero no eran de gran interés para Dodge, como una sala de spa o un árbol que había sido transformado en una librería (_"¿Libros? Eso es para cerebritos"_).

Siguió caminando y dio con gran parque arbolado, era un sitio muy tranquilo donde los ponis celebraban picnics en el pasto y los potrillos jugaban a las escondidas. Dodge encontró un banco vacío y se sentó, había llegado a la conclusión de que el pueblo era un lugar tranquilo, diría que hasta cierto punto era un pueblo aburrido si no fuera por los acontecimientos de los días pasado, así que lo dejo en que el pueblo puede llegar a dar ciertas sorpresas (agradables o desagradables). Se recostó en el banco y empezó a cabecear, en el lugar soplaba una fresca brisa y se sentía una intensa calma en el lugar así que aprovecho para tomar una pequeña siesta y después seguir el paseo con más energía.

Se quedo dormido por no se cuanto tiempo, habrán sido 15 minutos o casi una hora, lo importante fue cuando despertó y abrió los ojos. Una poni lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos con curiosidad. Eso no hubiera sido un gran problema si estuviera viéndolo de lejos o incluso a un metro de distancia, el problema era que la poni tenía la cara solo despegada de la de Dodge por cinco centímetros y lo estaba viendo con unos grandes ojos. Dodge se paniqueo al ver a la poni y casi se cae del banco de la sorpresa, pero logro mantener la calma y pudo articular una simple pregunta

–¿Se te ofrece algo?

La poni alejo la cara y se puso nerviosa, parecía que quería preguntar algo pero su timidez se lo impedía. Por fin parecía que la timidez le daba permiso de hablar y dijo.

–Este… disculpa yo… quería sabe si de por casualidad me podrías decir tu nombre… si no es mucha molestia –la voz de la poni era apenas audible pero como estaba junto a Dodge pudo oírla claramente.

"_Esta chica no conoce el espacio personal, luego se pone tímida y ahora hace una pregunta muy directa, tal vez este un poco zafada"_ Por regla general uno no debe de dar información personal a un extraño (recuerden eso niños y niñas) pero esa poni no se veía como una amenaza y a Dodge esa poni le daba un cierto aire de familiaridad.

–Mi nombre es Rainbow Dodge pero puedes llamarme Dodge.

Al escuchar el nombre el rostro de la poni se lleno de felicidad. No se pudo contener de la emoción y se abalanzó contra Dodge dándole un gran abrazo.

–Sabia que eras tú –dijo la poni con gran alegría –por un momento dude pero con esa melena multicolor tenias que serlo.

Dodge se sentía incomodo porque no lograba recordar a esa yegua, se le hacia familiar y era obvio que ella si se acordaba de el. Era mejor hacer la pregunta en directo y lo antes posible. Al fin y al cabo ella lo había hecho de la misma manera.

–Si, soy yo. El único e inigualable Dodge. Ahora ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre por favor?

–¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo, Fluttershy. Jugábamos e íbamos a la escuela juntos cuando éramos unos potrancos.

"_Fluttershy… Fluttershy mmmm… ¡Claro! Ya me acuerdo"_ Empezaron a reproducirse varios recuerdos viejos en su cabeza. En uno se apreciaba un Dodge pequeñito volando en una de las esquinas de la ciudad de Cloudsdale tratando de practicar unos trucos que se le ocurrieron mientras no prestaba atención en clases y allí, parada en las nubes, estaba una potranca de pelaje amarillo y patas larguiruchas animando a Dodge. Otros varios en los que jugaban en el parque de la colonia (vivían en la misma acera) y uno en el que Dodge defendía a Fluttershy de los bravucones de la escuela. Era necesario que Fluttershy no se molestara o se entristeciera o si no… _"¿O si no que?"_ Trato de recordar por que no era bueno que Fluttershy se enojara, se enfoco mejor para ver si llegaban más recuerdos y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada. Eran recuerdos borrosos y entrecortados, pero lo poco que podía ver era muy desalentador. En una se veía a Dodge tirado en el piso con Fluttershy encima de el, podría decirse que estaban jugando, si no fuera por la cara de pánico de Dodge y una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en la potranca. En otra se veía un Dodge triste con un cono de nieve en la cabeza y una Fluttershy con cara de pocos amigos y el recuerdo más traumante de todos era uno en el que Dodge estaba tirado en el piso con los cascos pegados en la entrepata y el rostro expresando un agudo dolor, a un lado suyo estaba Fluttershy, miraba a Dodge con cara ensombrecida y unos ojos llorosos y decía –A ver si así no se te olvida mi cumpleaños –y se marchaba del lugar llorando.

–Dodge ¿Estas bien? Estas un poco ido –le acerco una pata para tratar de hacerlo salir del trance.

Dodge, al sentir la pata de la yegua tocar su hombro, le dio un sobresalto y cayo de espaldas aterrado. Lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja, cabeceo para tratar de aclarar la mente y volteo a ver a Fluttershy. La yegua estaba asustada por la reacción de Dodge, así que se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió la tierra.

–Pero claro que me acuerdo de ti Fluttershy. Pero solo mírate como has crecido, no me extraña no haberte reconocido a la primera –y estaba en lo correcto. Aquella niña larguirucha con el fleco tapándole la mitad del rostro había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar había surgido una esplendida yegua: sus patas ya no eran mas grandes que su cuerpo lo que le daba una perfecta simetría a su figura, partes especificas del cuerpo se habían desarrollado para crear una silueta femenina y su melena ahora caía por un lado de su cabeza dejando ver un rostro mono y bondadoso.

Era especialmente esa mirada llena de bondad y ternura la que hacia que Dodge dudara de los malos recuerdos que tenia sobre Fluttershy, aquella yegua se parecía mas a la Fluttershy que lo alentaba en sus acrobacias y se divertía al estar a su lado.

–¡Ay Dodge! Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte… si no es mucha molestia.

–Para nada. Que tal si caminamos mientras me cuentas tu historia.

–Bueno. Estaba caminando hacia mi casa ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café?

–Claro, por que no.

Empezaron a caminar mientras Fluttershy le contaba todo lo que había vivido después de mudarse de Cloudsdale. Como había estado cambiando de ciudad en ciudad por el trabajo de su padre, así que no tenia mucho tiempo de acoplarse y no pudo hacer amigos en ningún lado (Dodge supuso que también podría ser por su carácter introvertido). Pero cuando se mudaron a Ponyville por fin se había encontrado con cuatro grandes amigas y, cuando su padre decidió mudarse del pueblo, Fluttershy ya tenía la edad suficiente para vivir sola y se quedo en la casa donde vivían. La casa la transformo en un refugio de animales y ahora se encargaba del cuidado y tratamiento de los animales y mascotas de Ponyville.

Fluttershy estaba muy feliz contándole su historia. Dodge por otro lado, estaba entre prestando atención a Fluttershy y metido en sus pensamientos. No noto las miradas de asombro que ponían los ponis al verlos pasar juntos platicando. Dodge estaba meditando un plan para descubrir si Fluttershy le estaba escondiendo algo. Esos recuerdos no podían ser meras invenciones. Tal vez cuando Fluttershy perdía los estribos los perdía en serio.

–Y ahora Dodge, Por que no me cuentas que es lo que haz estado haciendo en estos últimos diez años y que te trae por Ponyville… No es que te este presionando para que me cuentes.

–Mi vida no fue tan ajetreada como la tuya Flutter. Estuve viviendo todo este tiempo en Cloudsdale, termine la escuela de clima y cuando se abrió una vacante de coordinador de control del clima en Ponyville un maestro me recomendó para el trabajo y heme aquí.

Trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de la escuela. A Dodge se le ocurrió una idea para tratar de sacar alguna mala emoción de Fluttershy. En este caso que mostrara un poco de malicia al escuchar el destino de tres ponis conocido.

–Sabes, me acabo de acordar de algo gracioso ¿Te acuerdas de Hoops, Dumb-Bell y Score?

–¿Los compañeros de escuela que siempre nos molestaban? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

–Ellos también entraron a la escuela de clima pero eran tan idiotas que tronaron todas las materias del primer semestre –soltó una pequeña carcajada de victoria, sintiéndose superior porque el si termino la escuela y ese trió de gandules no –Ahora los tres trabajan en la fabrica de arcoíris como obreros. Y peor le va a hoops que además tiene que mantener a su mujer e hijo ¿No te parece divertido?

Pero Fluttershy no estaba alegre de escuchar lo mal que la estaban pasando los bravucones de su infancia. Mas bien parecía decepcionada, específicamente estaba decepcionada del comentario de Dodge.

–Ay Dodge. No deberías alegrarte de las desgracias de los demás.

"_¿Que que?"_ –Pero si ese trió se lo merecía, es justicia divina.

–Aun así –dijo Fluttershy cortante –No me voy a rebajar a su nivel riéndome de sus desgracias y tú tampoco deberías –dejo de ver a Dodge y miro al cielo con tristeza –Pobrecitos, deben de estar pasándola difícil. Solo espero que sus vidas mejoren pronto.

Dodge se quedo perplejo con las palabras de Fluttershy. No solo no se alegraba de lo mal que lo estaban pasando los tres ponis mas molestos de Cloudsdale sino que sentía pena por ellos y les deseaba lo mejor.

Se despabiló y siguió con el plan b para hacer perder los estribos a Fluttershy.

–Sabes Fluttershy, he notado que tus alas están muy delgadas y débiles, además de que esta un poco llenita ¿No crees que necesitas un poco de dieta y ejercicio?

Toda mujer reacciona mal cuando se habla mal de su figura y con un comentario tan descarado como ese solo había dos reacciones posibles: O se enojaba y le metía una bofetada por tal insolencia, o se ponía melancólica y se iba llorando. Era una jugada arriesgada pero Fluttershy había demostrado se un hueso duro de roer.

Lo impresionante fue que Fluttershy no reacciono de ninguna de las dos posibilidades, en cambio, empezó a ver sus alas y su cuerpo y dijo –Tal vez tengas razón. Necesito un poco de ejercicio –De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que una idea brillante se le había ocurrido en la cabeza –Dodge ¿tu sigues practicando tus acrobacias verdad? Podría entrenar contigo, no creo poder seguir tu paso pero estaría cerca de ti mientras te apoyo, como en los viejos tiempos.

La boca de Dodge se abrió por completo. Estaba preparado para recibir la bofetada o perseguir a Fluttershy y pedirle disculpas, pero no estaba preparado para esto. Definitivamente Fluttershy era una yegua de otro mundo, un mundo donde los malos sentimientos y pensamientos no existían.

La última parte de su cerebro que se resistía a darse por vencido le recordó una lección que le había enseñado su padre:

* * *

–_Hijo, si una mujer se porta muy amable es por que esta ocultando alguna mala intención._

–_¿Y porque hacen eso? –dijo el pequeño Dodge intrigado._

–_Para que uno se confié y… -pero antes de terminar la explicación, del cuarto de los padres de Dodge se escucho una voz suave y dulce que incitaba al papa de Dodge a ir para allá en ese mismo instante._

_El papá de Dodge trago saliva y empezó a murmurar –Santo cielo, ya se ha de haber enterado que ayer fui a jugar cartas –luego se dirigió a su hijo con resignación –Dodge, hazme el favor de poner una almohada y un cobertor en el sofá que lo voy a necesitar –y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto como un sentenciado camina hacia la guillotina. _

_El pequeño Dodge no necesito volver a preguntar del tema .Ya se estaba haciendo una buena idea del por que lo hacían._

* * *

"_Lo siento papá pero parece que Fluttershy es la excepción a esa regla"_ Esos malos recuerdos debían ser producto de su imaginación, o incluso podrían ser sueños viejos que se colaron en la carpeta de "recuerdos de la infancia". Así que dejo de prestarles atención y se dedico a disfrutar su caminata al lado de su vieja amiga.

Siguieron caminando mientras Dodge le platicaba algunas anécdotas de la escuela y, cuando apenas iba a contar todo lo que le ocurrió en sus primeros días en el pueblo, ya estaban enfrenten de la casa de Fluttershy.

¡Oh cielos! Ya llegamos a mi casa –dijo Fluttershy interrumpiendo la platica mientras señalaba una cabaña construida en las afueras del bosque Everfree. Todo el exterior e incluso el techo de la cabaña estaban cubiertos de césped. Había pajareras colgadas por todo el alrededor de la cabaña y tenía madrigueras por todo el patio.

–¡Guau! –Dodge se sorprendió al ver toda la fauna que mantenía Fluttershy en su casa. Tenía pájaros de todos los colores volando por encima del techo y roedores de diferentes tamaños merodeando por el césped -No sabia que te gustaran tanto los animales Flutter.

–Bueno, es que en Cloudsdale solo llegaban los pájaros. No fue hasta la primera vez que visite la superficie que descubrí mi talento con los animales –camino hacia la casa y abrió la puerta –Pasa Dodge, siéntete como en tu casa.

Dodge pasó delante de Fluttershy. Adentro también colgaban varias pajareras y había construido unas pequeñas escaleras en toda la sala para que los roedores entraran y salieran por varios agujeros en las paredes. Unos cuantos animalitos estaban comiendo felizmente encima de la alfombra _"Les da mucha libertad adentro de la casa"._

–Sabes Fluttershy, me alegro mucho de haberme topado contigo. Es bueno encontrar un viejo amigo –se acerco a un conejo que estaba muy ocupado comiendo de un plato mientras se escucho la puerta cerrarse atrás de el. Trato de acariciar al conejo pero este salió corriendo así como todos los animales del cuarto, que se escondieron en los agujeros de las paredes y en las pajareras, era como sintieran la presencia de un depredador acechando.

"_Tal vez sienten miedo de los extraños"_ Pero no era el quien les infundía miedo. Dodge sintió como la atmósfera del cuarto se hacia pesada y una sombra se poso sobre el. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con lo que parecía ser Fluttershy, pero ella no podía ser la misma. Toda su aura de bondad había desaparecido y fue remplazada por una de frialdad, su rostro no mostraba la timidez característica de ella, en cambio, sus ojos eran lóbregos y su expresión exhibía indiferencia. Por segunda vez en el día, Dodge quedo tumbado en el piso de espaldas asustado.

–Flutter ¿Qué tienes? Por que estas…

–Dodge –lo interrumpió Fluttershy –¿Por qué nunca recibí una carta de ti? – Su voz tenía un tono de apatía.

–¿C-c-como? – No sabía que era a lo que se refería, pero entendía que esta conversación no iba a terminar bien.

–Me prometiste antes de que me mudara de Cloudsdale que nos mantendríamos en contacto.

La promesa a la que se refería Fluttershy ocurrió el día anterior a su partida de Cloudsdale. Los dos estaban sentados en el sitio donde Dodge practicaba sus acrobacias, el sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo tenía un tinte anaranjado. Habían quedado en que se enviarían cartas mensualmente para mantener la amistad. Fluttershy saco una hoja y se la dio a Dodge diciéndole que esa era la dirección donde iba a mudarse, que era solo de que lo escribiera en el sobre como destinatario y los carteros llevarían la carta hasta su nueva casa. Dodge guardo la hoja entre una ala y se recostó en la nube, dijo que no importaba si los dos hacían nuevos amigos porque ellos siempre serian buenos amigos. En la cara de Fluttershy se formo una sonrisa desdibujada y sus ojos se pusieron lagrimosos, se seco los ojos con los cascos, se recostó a un lado de Dodge y los dos se quedaron juntos viendo el atardecer.

Dodge no recordaba a pleno detalle aquella tarde, pero parecía que Fluttershy había guardado ese momento con gran cariño, aunque después hiciera que sintiera un profundo dolor.

–Te envié una carta y estuve esperando tu respuesta por más de seis meses. Pero tu carta nunca llego.

–Pero yo me acuerdo que te envié varias cartas –lo dijo con total honestidad –y al no recibir ninguna respuesta deje de enviar.

En total Dodge envió cuatro cartas. El problema fue que Dodge solo leyó una vez la hoja que le dio Fluttershy y después la perdió, logro memorizarse el número y la calle de la casa pero con la ciudad hubo un pequeño problema. Fluttershy se había mudado a la ciudad de Baltimare y cuando Dodge escribía el destinatario en las carta ponía Baltimane. Era solo una letra de diferencia y un buen trabajador de la oficina de correo podría pasarlo por alto, si no fuera por el inconveniente de que si existía un pequeño poblado al extremo oeste de Equestria llamado Baltimane. Cada mes durante cuatro meses un anciano poni recibió la carta de un potranco llamado Dodge que vivía en Cloudsdale.

La única carta que envió Fluttershy tuvo un destino más simple. Cierta cartera rubia encargada de llevar la correspondencia a Cloudsdale confundió la dirección de la carta y la deposito en otra casa. El señor que vivía allí, Un poni gruñón y con poca paciencia, agarro el fajo de sobres que estaba en el cajón, leyó las tres primeras y al ver que eran deudas, metió todas a la trituradora sin preocupación.

–Dodge, ese no es el punto –_"Pero tu fuiste el que empezó con lo de las cartas"_ Dodge no entendía que una yegua siempre empieza una discusión por una cosa (generalmente por una pequeñez), pero en el fondo siempre es por otra (generalmente por algo mas complejo e indescifrable para la mente de un potro) –El punto es que me lastimaste, y mucho.

–¿Qué culpa tengo yo que las cartas se perdieran?

Fluttershy no le puso atención a esa simple pero acertada excusa. Dio un paso firme al frente seguido de otro y Dodge reacciono gateando de espaldas para mantener la distancia. Celestia sabe que podría hacerle si se acercaba lo suficiente. Aquella Fluttershy le aterraba más que Applejack y sus tijeras

–Cada mes que pasaba el dolor dentro de mi se hacia mas fuerte. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en porque no me contestabas. ¿Era porque tenías nuevos amigos? Amigos que no necesitaban que los protegieras. Amigos que no se asustaban por cualquier tontería. Amigos que no te castigaban cuando no los podías defender o herías sus sentimientos

Ese ultimo comentario hizo que le diera un escalofrío –¿A que te refieres c-con eso de "c-c-castigar"?

–¿no te acuerdas lo que hacia la pequeña Fluttershy cuando no podía protegerla el pequeño Dodge?

–N-no ¿Que?

–Se desahogaba con el pequeño Dodge.

Todo empezó a tener sentido. Los malos recuerdos habían sucedido en realidad, pero ahora los podía ver con mayor claridad. El primer recuerdo era de cuando estaban jugando en carrusel del parque, Dodge se emociono y le dio vueltas muy fuerte y rápido, como el estaba disfrutando de la velocidad del juego no se dio cuenta que Fluttershy estaba aterrada y mareada. Como castigo Fluttershy se sentó encima de Dodge y le empezó a arrancar las pluma de una en una mientras decía –Verdad que no es divertido cuando uno esta disfrutando y el otro esta aterrado –lo del cono de nieve en la cabeza sucedió porque Fluttershy se topo con los bravucones que empezaron a molestarla y después, cuando se encontró a Dodge, el estaba muy a gusto comiéndose un helado sin saber lo que había pasado. Al verla le sonrió y le acerco el cono para convidarle, ella respondió estampándole el cono en la cabeza. El último recuerdo fue, como ya había dicho la pequeña Fluttershy, porque Dodge no asistió a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Dodge comenzó a gatear rápido pero el espacio se le acabo al toparse con la pared. Ya no tenía a donde escapar; estaba acorralado.

–¿Qué piensas hacer?

Fluttershy, que nunca mostró un cambio en su expresión, dijo –Estuve pensando en varios castigos en esos seis meses que espere tu carta, solo para aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía. Tal vez sea hora de ponerlos en práctica –Ya solo quedaba un paso de distancia entere Dodge y Fluttershy.

–Pero… pero yo… las cartas… el café… espera no, no ¡Noooooo!...

_**30 minutos después**_

La puerta se abrió de lleno y de las sombras del interior surgió una linda pegaso celeste. Tenía unas grandes cejas postizas y estaba propiamente maquillada por lo que no se le veía la vergüenza plasmada en el rostro. Un vestido ajustado le proporcionaba una silueta femenina a su cuerpo delgado. Incluso a plena luz de día, nadie notaria que esa poni en realidad se trataba de Dodge.

–Fue un placer recibir tu visita Dodge –Fluttershy también salió de las sombras con una plena sonrisa y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –Deberíamos juntarnos de nuevo, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos… O, por cierto. Si no haces el recorrido de dos horas por Ponyville como estas. Créeme que lo sabré… Adiós Dodge –y sin mas que decir, cerro la puerta dejando a Dodge en la intemperie disfrazado como una yegua.

Aquel día Dodge sufrió la más grande vergüenza de su vida (hasta ese día). Lo bueno fue que nadie se entero quien era en realidad, pero tuvo que soportar muchos piropos y unos cuantos potros que se acercaban a coquetearle. En total, el hospital de Ponyville recibió ese día seis potros con diferentes laceraciones como quijadas dislocadas, narices aplastadas, costillas rotas o un insoportable dolor e hinchazón en la entrepata (algunos tenían varios de esos síntomas).

Un golpe bajo y Dodge cae directo a la lona. Bajo la guardia contra una vieja amiga con doble personalidad y eso le costo una dura embestida a su masculinidad. ¡Aguanta Dodge! Que ya solo falta una adversaria más, pero no hay que subestimarla por ser una "cerebrito" pues puede llegar a dar ciertas sorpresas. Ultimo capitulo de la temporada **"Teorías y fantasías"**


	5. Teorías y fantasías

_**Ok vatos. Es hora de las notas especiales del quinto capitulo:**_

_**1.- Ya se ya se. Me tarde como medio año en terminar este capitulo. Lo siento mucho, diria una y mil excusas pero decidi dejarlo en que soy un güevon.**_

_**2.-Se que lo notaran facilmente al inicio, pero quiero dejarlo claro aqui comoquiera. En este y en los proximos capitulos pienso cambiar la perspectiva de la trama. Ahora el narrado seguira el punto de vista de las 5 yeguas. Lo hago por que me di cuena (un poco tarde diria yo) que la historia solo seguia a Dodge y no se sabia lo que sentian y pensaban las chicas chicas. En los proximos capitulos pienso darles un tranfondo y explicar porque se comportan como se comportan. **_

_**3.-Otra cosa que notaran y se les hara confuso es el paradero de Spike. Bueno. En esta historia decidi borrar del mapa a Spike ¿Por que? decidi que si metia a Spike lo mas seguro es que se pelearia con Dodge por el corazon de Rarity, y yo quiero que entre Dodge no haya ningun obstaculo de atención (al menos todavia). Se que pùdo haber dado a buenos momentos chuscos, pero no. **_

_**Ahora si, ya me desahogue. Disfruten de este capitulo.**_

* * *

5.-Teorias y Fantasías

Twilight Sparkle estaba sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo un libro titulado "Guía practica para el observador de aves". Era de noche y la única luz en la casa/biblioteca provenía de una vela posada en una esquina del escritorio. Cerró el libro y soltó un fuerte suspiro, la casa estaba en completo silencio, solo estaban Twilight y sus únicos acompañantes nocturnos; los libros.

¿Cuanto era el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville? Si Twilight no se equivocaba más de dos años, menos de tres. Eso era algo que ya había superado. Esa extraña decisión de ser enviada a un pequeño pueblo al sur de Canterlot después de su graduación en la escuela de unicornios superdotados para mantener una vieja biblioteca construida en el interior de un árbol. Ella que logro graduarse no solo con los mas grandes honores sino también siendo la mas joven en lograrlo (el récord anterior había sido a los dieciséis) y esperaba un puesto de trabajo en los grandes archivos de Star Swirl el Barbudo. Un puesto que se le da solo a los ponis mas inteligentes de Equestria para que puedan hacer sus investigaciones y tener a su disposición toda la información posible para facilitar sus estudios. Ella que había sacrificado una vida normal y social para dedicarse de lleno a los estudios y algún día ser reconocida por la mismísima princesa Celestia como su mejor alumna y cuando fuese grande ser distinguida como la más grande científica de toda Equestria. Todo lo que había logrado antes de ser considerada una adulta, todos sus ideales y posibilidades que construyo con dedicación se desmoronaron con una simple orden de la princesa. Claro que fue a replicar la decisión con la princesa, mas sus esfuerzos fueron menos que inútiles. La princesa, que siempre la miro con una mirada maternal, dijo que en Ponyville aprendería mas cosas que encerrada en un edifico con cientos de libros viejos. Termino la conversación (las conversaciones siempre las terminaba la princesa) diciéndole a Twilight que fuera al pueblo y se divirtiera, que hiciera amigas. No fue la mejor plática que tuvo con la princesa, pero tuvo que tragarse su enojo mientras se dirigía a Ponyville en tren.

Apago la vela del escritorio y se encamino a su cuarto con la intención de pescar el sueño unas cuatro o cinco horas a lo mucho, al día siguiente se tendría que levantar temprano para empezar con su "pequeña investigación", una tarea que se propuso hacer después de hablar con sus amigas, sus cuatro maravillosas amigas por cierto, ellas fueron el motivo por el que vivir en Ponyville no se había convertido en un martirio. Todo sucedió el mismo día que llego al pueblo. Ella pensó que su llegada iba a ser discreta, no esperaba llegar y que un grupo de bienvenida la estuviera esperando. Cuando entro a su nueva casa la impresión fue tal al ver el cuarto lleno de confeti y globos que casi se le resbalan sus bolsas llenas de libros del lomo. En medio del cuarto estaban esperándola cuatro ponis que la vitorearon al verla entrar y corrieron a felicitarla. Twilight al principio quería que la fiesta terminara pronto, todavía no se le pasaba el resentimiento por ser enviada a aquel lugar y no tenia ganas de estar celebrándolo con cuatro ponis desconocidas, pero conforme la fiesta prosiguió y empezó a conocer a las ponis que se tomaron la molestia en darle una fiesta de bienvenida fue agarrando un cierto cariño por la compañía que le daban desinteresadamente ese grupo. Ella siempre pensó que un amigo era alguien que compartía tus gustos e ideas, sin embargo aquellas ponis que se consideraban buenas amigas no podían ser mas diferentes unas de otras. No entendía todavía bien la mecánica de relacionarse con otro poni, ella era mas una poni de ciencias, así que trato de comparar la amistad con hechos científicos y entonces como la física explica que dos fuerzas opuestas se atraen, podía relacionar como era que Applejack y Rarity, a pesar de tener gustos completamente opuestos, podían entablar una conversación y reírse juntas sin que sus diferentes formas de vida lo opusieran. También relacionaba la amistad de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie con la ley de los ácidos y las bases y así, aunque Fluttershy fuera tímida e introvertida y Pinkie su opuesto, no tenían ningún problema en jugar "ponle la cola al burro" o se pusieran a bailar juntas ¿Podía ser eso a lo que se refería la princesa cuando dijo que en Ponyville aprendería cosas que en los archivos nunca encontraría? Aprender algo a lo que le había sacado la vuelta toda su vida y que nunca se molesto en estudiar. En su primer día en Ponyville Twilight se hizo con las mejores amigas que una poni podía desear.

Cobijada en su cama, le entraron dudas acerca de su misión al día siguiente ¿Y si la atrapaban en la movida? ¿Y si la demandaba por acoso y su vida pública se ensuciaba para siempre? No es que le importara mucho lo que los ponis del pueblo pensaran de ella, solo le importaría lo que sus amigas pensaran al respecto ¿Se sentirían decepcionada de ella y ya no le hablarían nunca? Pero si era por sus amigas que había planeado todo eso. Toda la semana estuvo escuchando historias increíbles de sus amigas, y todas tenían un punto en común; un potro recién llegado a Ponyville llamado Dodge.

La primera fue Applejack. Llego a la casa de Twilight furiosa y refunfuñando cosas como "maldito enfermo" y "Debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad". Cuando Twilight la pudo calmar y le pregunto el motivo de su mal humor, Applejack le contó que un acosador la estuvo espiando mientras se bañaba en el lago.

–¡Que horror! –dijo Twilight perpleja –¿Y es alguien del pueblo?

–No. Es un pegaso que acaba de llegar a Ponyville, creo que se llama Dodge u algo así.

–No entiendo algo. Tú me contaste de las tradiciones que tiene tu familia, entonces ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir así sin más?

–Es que… el tipo me dio lastima. Si eso es. Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando le mostré las tijeras. Lo mas seguro es que del miedo haya agarrado el primer tren de regreso a Cloudsdale.

Twilight noto un cierto tono de incertidumbre en la respuesta de Applejack. Su instinto de investigadora quiso indagar más en el tema, al final decidio descartar la idea, Applejack todavía se veía molesta y no quería alterarla mas instigándola con preguntas.

Al día siguiente, ya en la noche, recibió la visita de Pinkie. Estaba mas feliz que de costumbre y le contó que a lo largo del día tuvo una súper divertida fiesta de bienvenida con un pegaso recién llegado. Twilight de inmediato unió la información con la historia de Applejack.

–Espera un segundo Pinkie. De por casualidad el potro que conociste no se llama Dodge.

–Sipi dipi, pero parece que en publico le gusta que lo llamen Meas Ficción ¿O era al revés?

"_Claro. Después de lo de ayer con Applejack lo mas seguro es que este presentándose con otro nombre"_

–Y ¿no notaste algún comportamiento raro en ese potro?

–Si te refieres a que es súper divertido y amigable y que sabe jugar a "ponle la avestruz al estante" como un profesional entonces si. Además –paro por un segundo y empezó a suspirar con anhelo –El dijo que le gustaban mis cupcake especiales.

A Twilight le dio un repentino retorcijón de estomago. El recordar los postres con exceso de azúcar de Pinkie siempre hacia que le dolieran las tripas.

Al día siguiente de la visita de Pinkie, Twilight fue a visitar a su amiga Rarity a su casa. Cuando llego a la boutique encontró a su amiga vendada de una pata y caminaba cojeando. Al preguntarle que fue lo que le paso, Rarity le contesto que unos perros diamantes la emboscaron mientras buscaba gemas para un pedido. Twilight se alarmó al escuchar la historia de su amiga, pero Rarity la tranquilizo diciéndole que no pudieron ponerle un dedo encima gracias a la oportuna intromisión de cierto potro que se hizo cargo del asunto.

–¿Un potro se encargo de tres perros diamante el solo? ¿Quién fue el que te rescato? –Twilight sabia que los perros diamante eran mas fuertes que un poni y solo conocía un potro lo suficientemente fuerte en Ponyville para hacerse cargo del trabajo –¿Acaso fue Big Mac el que te ayudo?

–No, el no fue. No creo que lo conozcas, creo que es nuevo en el pueblo. Se llama Rainbow…

–Dodge –dijeron las dos ponis al unisono.

Rarity se quedo confundida –Disculpa ¿Tu lo conoces?

–No personalmente, solo he oído hablar de el. Parece que solo lleva unos días en el pueblo pero ya ha armado mucho barullo –_"Otra vez ese potro"_ Aquello ya no podía entrar en la definición de casualidad. Ahora era Rarity la que se topo con ese inusual potro–Dime Rarity ¿tu que opinas acerca de ese potro?

–bueno. Al inicio pensé que era un cretino sin modales –le contó de su primer encuentro con Dodge en el distrito comercial –Pero después, bueno, que quieres que te diga. Me salvo de esos rufianes y además me cargo hasta la casa y me ayudo con la herida en mi pata. Sigo creyendo que es un cretino aunque, tal vez, en el fondo sea un gentil caballero.

Otro comentario que asombro a Twilight. Rarity siempre veía a los potros como simples mulas de carga para sus tareas. Para que ella hablara bien de un potro era porque le había dejado una gran impresión.

Lo que hizo que Twilight por fin decidiera hacer la investigación fue la plática que tuvo con su amiga Fluttershy el día después de su visita al Carrusel Boutique.

Se encontró a su amiga caminando felizmente por las calles de Ponyville. Después de saludarse le pregunto el motivo por el que estaba tan feliz y para su total asombro su amiga le contó que en la mañana se encontró con un viejo amigo de Cloudsdale y estuvieron platicando toda la mañana. Aunque Fluttershy menciono una o dos veces que su amigo se llamaba Rainbow Dodge, Twilight no le presto atención a ese detalle. Lo que en verdad capto su atención fue el hecho que Fluttershy le estaba contando que había hablado con un potro.

–Espera un segundo ¿Me estas diciendo que estuviste toda la mañana hablando con un **potro**? ¿Un **potro **de verdad**, ** de carne y huesos?

–Pues… si. Mi amigo Dodge es un potro.

–Pero tú no hablas con potros. Yo nunca te he visto hablar con algún potro. Siempre que un potro se acerca a hablarte te pones muda y te escondes detrás de alguien.

–¡Oh cielos! ¿En serio? No lo había notado. Es que Dodge es diferente a todos los demás potros. Es un gran amigo y se preocupa mucho por mí.

Ahora si, el nombre de Dodge entro por sus oídos. Era siempre ese potro llamado Dodge. Todas sus amigas se habían relacionado con el de una u otra forma y cada una tenia una opinión diferente de el. Eso era algo ciertamente intrigante ¿Qué pudo ver Applejack en el que hizo que rompiera una de sus tradiciones? ¿Qué clase de resistencia tiene para poder soportar los pasteles especiales de Pinkie? ¿En serio es tan fascinante para que Rarity hable bien de el? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo puedes ser el único potro al que le pueda hablar Fluttershy? Definitivamente tenia que averiguarlo de una u otra forma.

Se acomodo en su cama y soltó un leve bostezo, ya con las dudas despejadas y con un nuevo aire de confianza logro cerrar los ojos y se quedo dormida. La mañana siguiente seria un día pesado para la joven poni.

Se levanto media hora antes de que saliera el sol, los pegasos que controlaban el clima empezaban su trabajo despues del alba. Se colgó un morral y se puso un gorro pintados con camuflaje y salió de la biblioteca. Los ponis del pueblo estaban todavía dormidos lo que hizo del desplazamiento a la casa de Dodge algo discreto. Llego al terreno donde sobrevolaba la casa de Dodge cuando el cielo del este apenas se estaba tiñendo de naranja, encontró un arbusto frondoso y se metió para esconderse. Saco del morral un cuaderno y empezó a escribir los primeros detalles de la investigación. Todos los detalles que sus amigas le dieron del potro, desde su apariencia hasta su personalidad y forma de actuar fueron plasmados en la libreta. Termino de hacer las anotaciones y guardo el libro, saco los binoculares y los enfoco hacia la casa de nubes. Se sentó y espero.

Pasaron dos horas y no hubo movimiento en la casa. Twilight sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido por mantener la misma posición todo ese tiempo, también se sentía irritada _"¿Que no tiene sentido de la puntualidad este potro?"_. Ya estaba harta de esperar, salió del arbusto y se acerco a la casa, podía arruinar la investigación al acercarse de esa manera aunque era eso o seguir esperando hasta quien sabe cuando, a lo mejor Dodge ni siquiera estaba en su casa. Se concentro un momento y su cuerno emanó un aura morada que empezó a esparcirse en todo su cuerpo, después sus cascos se separaron del suelo y flotó lentamente hacia la casa. Era un simple hechizo de levitación lanzado sobre ella misma, un hechizo simple para mover objetos chicos o incluso seres ligeros como potrancos, un hechizo difícil si se lanzaba a un objeto pesado y mas difícil si se usaba sobre uno mismo, pero no por nada Twilight era la mejor estudiante que la escuela de unicornios había tenido. Llego hasta el borde de una ventana y se asomo cuidadosamente. Lo que vio la dejo asombrada.

Por un momento recordó que nunca había visto en persona la casa de un potro _"Entonces así es como viven los potros… es tan desordenado"_ y ciertamente era un desorden, no el típico desorden que uno pensaría con ropa tirada por todas partes ya que Dodge no tenia ropa que tirar (aunque si tuviera lo mas seguro es que estuviera en el piso) pero Dodge hizo un buen trabajo para que la ausencia de ropa no demeritara el mugrero. Papeles y platos desechables con comida estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación y la barra, el fregadero tenia una montaña de platos y vasos sucios (parecía que al terminar de ensuciar la vajilla en vez de lavarlos decidió que era mas conveniente usar desechables), revistas de deportes estaban desparramados alrededor de la cama y encima de la cama, acostado en una posición poco ortodoxa y roncando estruendosamente, estaba un potro que Twilight supuso era Dodge.

Twilight se quedo un rato admirando el caos que era la habitación. Ella era una fanática del orden y la limpieza, así que no sabia por que el ver el cuarto de ese potro le hacia sentir exaltada. Ya había visto otros cuartos desordenados como el cuarto de Rarity donde hacia sus trajes o la granja de Applejack, aunque ese desorden tenía su explicación, este cuarto era caos puro sin razón ni motivo. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho y su respiración se aceleraba al ver tanta desorganización?

Sacudió la cabeza y se enfoco en el objetivo principal: levantar a ese potro holgazán. Volvió a concentrarse y un pequeño pedazo de papel comenzó a flotar, luego salió despedido hacia la cabeza del potro, le pego directo en la frente y reboto cayendo de nuevo al piso. Dodge lanzo un leve gruñido y empezó a rascarse el pecho, luego bajo la pata para rascarse la panza y después la bajo todavía mas para rascarse las… Twilight escondió la cabeza rápidamente para no ver lo que seguía, tenia la cara roja de la vergüenza. En el lapsus creado por la pena, levitó sin ver un plato con sopa a medio acabar y se lo lanzo dándole de lleno en la cara. Dodge se incorporo sobresaltado con el plato puesto como gorro mientras los fideos caían por su cabeza.

–¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿Como? –dijo Dodge confundido. Volteo a su alrededor para ver que lo había despertado y al pasar la mirada por el despertador encima del buró se alarmó al ver la hora que era.

–¡Oh no no no no no! Otra vez voy a llegar tarde –se levanto de la cama mientras el plato se resbalaba de su cabeza y sin siquiera echarse agua en la cara o cepillarse los dientes, salió a toda velocidad de su casa dejando un rastro de fideos en el aire.

Twilight flotó hasta el nivel del piso y termino el hechizo de levitación, luego empezó la persecución de Dodge siguiendo el rastro de fideos dejado. El rastro terminaba al este del pueblo donde el cielo de esa parte estaba completamente nublado mientras a lo lejos se notaban cielos ya despejados. Encontró un gran arbusto y se escondió en el. Volvió a sacar su libreta de apuntes y escribió todo lo que paso en la casa de Dodge. Mientras estaba describiendo el aspecto del cuarto (que hizo que le regresara esa extraña exaltación) escucho un fuerte *wuuch*, al mirar al cielo vio a Dodge volando a gran velocidad dejando una estela multicolor. Rebotaba de una nube a otra como si de una pelota de pinball se tratase. Al tocar las nubes estas explotaban haciendo *Puff*. Siguió haciendo el trabajo a máxima velocidad y a los diez minutos no quedaba ninguna nube en el cielo.

–¡Fiuuu! Eso debe ser un récord –dijo Dodge mientras respiraba con cierta agitación –Esto me servirá de calentamiento. Ahora a seguir con lo bueno –se alejo del lugar dejando un cielo despejado y una Twilight atontada.

Ella no creía lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Normalmente los pegasos se tardan una hora en despejar sus zonas. Este potro se tardo solo una quinta parte del tiempo, y toda la ejecución la hizo con gran precisión; no quedo ningún rastro de nubes en el aire. Twilight se quedo embobada mirando al cielo hasta que una voz infantil la saco del trance.

–¡Eh Twily! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Y que con esa cara de tontita?

Twilight volteo y se encontró con su amiga Pinkie

–¿Eh? A hola Pinkie. Yo estaba… -Se percato del tiempo que perdió mirando a la nada y se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista a Dodge –¡Ay no! Pinkie ¿No haz visto a un pegaso celeste volando a toda velocidad?

–¿Quién, a Meas Ficción?

–¿A Meas ficc…? ¡No Pinkie! Se llama Rainbow Dodge.

–Ya se. Acuérdate que en publico le gusta que lo llamen Meas Ficción –dijo Pinkie mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

Twilight se restregó un casco en cara –Esta bien ¿Haz visto pasar a Meas Ficción?

–Sipi. Iba en dirección al pedregal. Parece que tomo ese punto como su lugar de entrenamiento ¿Sabias que la semana pasada salvo a Rarity de unos perros diamantes en ese mismo lugar? Yo estaba como que "¡Nooo!" –lo dijo mientras ponía una cara de asombro –Y Rarity estaba como que "Una dama no dice mentiras cariño" –lo dijo mientras ponía una cara refinada y jugueteaba con su melena.

–Ok Pinkie muchas gracias –y empezó a trotar en dirección al pedregal cuando Pinkie se puso frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

–Espera un segundito ¿Por qué esta siguiendo a Dodge?

Twilight se puso incomoda con la pregunta – Es que… Lo sigo porque estoy haciendo una investigación científica. Eso es todo.

–¿Eso es todo? –dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa para nada inocente –¿No será que cierta poni quedo entusiasmada con los relatos de cierto potro y ahora, mientras lo esta espiando, lentamente va quedando fascinada?

–¿¡Que!? No para nada –dijo Twilight que ya se había puesto toda roja otra vez –Esto solo tiene propósitos científicos. En serio.

–¡Claaaaaaroo! –dijo Pinkie mientras se alejaba dando salto.

Twilight se quedo confundida viendo como su amiga se marchaba _"A veces despistada, a veces perspicaz. Esa es nuestra Pinkie Pie"_ Se enfoco en su tarea y continúo con la persecución.

Al llegar al limite del pedregal se topo con un problema, allí no habría arbustos o arboles donde poder esconderse, aunque no le tomo mucho tiempo para hallar una solución, otra vez usando sus dotes como la mejor estudiante de Equestria. Se concentro y una pequeña burbuja transparente se creo en la punta de su cuerno, luego se fue inflando hasta cubrir un metro alrededor de Twilight. Era un hechizo ilusorio que hacia el interior de la burbuja invisible para el que estuviera afuera, desde adentro parecía que uno estuviera encerrado en una cúpula de cristal transparente. Ese hechizo era muy complicado, pero Twilight ya había practicado el hechizo varias veces y lo tenia casi dominado, mientras no perdiera por completo la concentración podía hacer el hechizo y alguna otra cosa a la vez. Siguió trotando por el lugar hasta que encontró a Dodge que ya había comenzado el entrenamiento. Se sentó cerca de una gran piedra que daba un poco de sombra. Saco la libreta y una pequeña toalla, se seco el sudor de la frente y empezó a describir en la libreta las acrobacias que Dodge hacia.

Ella nunca había visto las acrobacias que un pegaso podía hacer. Mientras era una potranca hubieron varias actuaciones de los Wonderbolt en Canterlot y todos los pequeños siempre se entusiasmaban y hablaban de ello. Twilight nunca le prestaba atención a eso pensando que solo eran un grupo de pegasos sobrevolando un área mientras iban de un lado a otro, en otras palabras, era un desperdicio de tiempo que bien podía usar practicando hechizos nuevos. Ahora que veía a Dodge haciendo cosas como vueltas completas en el aire, caer a máxima velocidad y virar a solo un metro del piso o volar en círculos para crear un pequeño tornado se dio cuenta que aquello era mejor de lo que creía, es mas, quedo asombraba con la velocidad y precisión en los movimientos del potro. También le emocionaba el riesgo que conllevaba cada acrobacia que hacia.

Dodge siguió con las acrobacias, una más difícil que la otra. Cuando hizo la maniobra del trote rápido a mitad de la andanza se detuvo en seco y miro justo donde Twilight se encontraba con sorpresa.

–Emm… Este. Hola ¿Tu eres?

Twilight no entendía a quien se dirigía Dodge hasta que se dio cuenta que era a ella a la que le estaba hablando. De la emoción al ver las acrobacias se olvido por completo de seguir concentrada en el hechizo y este se había desvanecido. Se quedo sentada ahí vacilante y después de un tiempo hizo lo único se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento, salió corriendo del lugar sin dar explicación.

–Espera a donde vas –dijo Dodge mientras Twilight se alejaba del lugar –Se te olvido recoger tus cosas.

"_Diablos. Que tonta tonta tonta soy"_ Volteo y voy lo peor que podía pasar. Dodge tenia la libreta y estaba leyendo los escritos que Twilight había hecho acerca de el.

–No espera. Puedo explicarlo. Yo.

–Investigación del espécimen llamado Rainbow Dodge, por Twilight Sparkle –recito Dodge. No se le notaba enojado, solo curioso por los escritos de Twilight –¿Me has estado vigilando todo el día?

–No es lo que parece –dijo rápido Twilight, pensando que Dodge creía que ella era alguna clase de acosadora o pervertida –Esto solo tiene propósitos investigativos. Es todo.

–Estuviste investigándome entonces.

_Dodge dejo de hojear la libreta y se enfoco en la joven yegua que tenia enfrente –Creo que es hora que alguien te investigue a ti – Se relamió los labios y se acerco lentamente a la desprotegida Twilight._

–_Espera un segundo – dijo Twilight asustada –¿Que piensas hacer conmigo?_

–_Lo mismo que tu hiciste conmigo –se puso enfrente de Twilight y le acerco los labios a la oreja –Pero voy a hacer un estudio mas directo, si sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Ya estando ahí, empezó a lamerle la oreja, lo que hizo que Twilight soltara un leve gemido. _

_Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Dodge la puso de espalda contra una piedra y le sostuvo las patas delanteras encima de la cabeza._

–_A simple vista puedo ver que eres una chica tímida –dijo Dodge, tenia una sonrisa fogosa y unos ojos dominantes –También veo que tienes mucho estrés acumulado –con la pata libre comenzó a acariciar el costado de la yegua hasta llegar a las caderas. Twilight solo podía temblar del placer que sintió con aquel leve toque. Era la primera vez que un potro la tocaba de esa manera, y se sintió débil al ver como se ponía con una simple caricia._

–_Por favor no lo hagas –dijo Twilight con voz temblorosa –Me hace sentir rara._

–_No me digas que nunca te haz "tocado" en tu vida –el casco de Dodge iba de arriba abajo como si estuviera haciendo una escultura de arcilla con la figura de Twilight –Lo mas seguro es que tengas que liberar la tensión de tu cuerpo mas de una vez a la semana._

–_Yo no *jadeo* soy de esas *jadeo* -a la cabeza de Twilight se le dificultaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en los lugares que estaba tocando Dodge. Mientras mas atrevido se ponía mas placer sentía._

–_¿A no? Si tu cuerpo parece que lo esta disfrutando. Admítelo, estas gozando que un potro te tenga sometida, lo mas seguro es que lo hayas soñado muchas veces._

–_Nunca he… -Su oración fue interrumpida por la boca de Dodge. Aprovechando la sorpresa de la yegua, Dodge logro colar la lengua hasta el fondo. Twilight solo pudo cerrar los ojos y una pequeña lagrima se le escapo mientras Dodge hacia lo que quería con su lengua. Estaba perdiendo la batalla por controlar sus emociones. Las patas le temblaban como fideos y un intenso calor se había formado en su vientre, sin mencionar el corazón que le latía a mil por hora._

_Cuando Dodge termino de ultrajar la virginal boca de Twilight, se separo lentamente dejando solo un hilo de saliva colgando entre los dos "Mi primer beso… y fue tan guarro"._

–_Sabia que te gustaría –dijo Dodge –En el fondo eres una poni sexualmente frustrada. Es hora sacar tu lado lascivo, y se justo la manera de hacerlo._

_Dodge volteo a Twilight con brusquedad y pego su pecho con la espalda de Dodge._

–_¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Twilight en un leve susurro._

–_Es hora de continuar con un estudio mas profundo. Por lo que veo allá abajo creo ya estas listas._

_Quiso decir que no estaba lista, que era su primera vez; lo único que salió de su boca fueron más gemidos de excitación. _

–_Ok. Vamos a empezar la prueba a la de tres ¿Estas lista? –mas gemidos –Eso me sonó a una afirmación._

–_Uno _Twilight.

–_Dos _Twilight.

–_Tres…_

–¡TWILIGHT!

Twilight abrió los ojos. Enfrente tenia el rostro de Dodge tapándole el sol. En su cara se veía preocupación y un cierto tono de vergüenza.

–Mmm ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Twilight mientras parpadeaba enérgicamente. Se incorporo y paso un casco por su frente, estaba sudando frio.

–Te desmayaste cuando te pregunte que era lo mas asombroso que me habías visto hacer hoy –dijo Dodge. Twilight noto que estaba mirando hacia otro lado y que tenía rojas las mejillas –Toma –le paso la toalla que Twilight dejo tirada junto a la libreta –Para que te puedas limpiar.

Twilight agarro la toalla con gentileza y pensó _"Puede que Rarity tenga razón cuando dijo que tenia un caballero en su interior"_

Dodge la miro de reojo y volvió a apartar la vista rápidamente –Te falta –dudo unos segundos y añadió –Allá abajo.

Twilight, que no entendía a lo que se refería Dodge, miro hacia abajo y se quedo paralizada. Unos finos hilos dorados escurrían desde su entrepierna y recorrían sus patas traseras. Cuando Dodge lo vio pensó que Twilight se había orinado. Desde el primer segundo que Twilight lo vio ya sabia que era lo que había hecho. Sentada ahí y sin cambiar su expresión del rostro, sus ojos se cubrieron de un aura blanca y su cuerno se ilumino.

–No tienes de que apenarte –dijo Dodge sin notar lo que estaba haciendo Twilight –A muchos ponis les pasan accidentes cuando sufren alguna conmoción. Yo mismo he sufrido…

*BOOOM*

Una gran explosión blanca cubrió a Twilight en un radio de más de veinte metros. El pobre Dodge solo estaba a tres metros de distancia de Twilight. Cuando la energía se disipo, en el lugar se había creado un cráter de poco mas de metro de profundidad y en medio del cráter se encontraba Twilight.

Al salir del cráter se puso a buscar a Dodge con la mirada, al poco tiempo lo encontró. La explosión lo lanzo encima de una piedra bocarriba, tenia el cuerpo completamente negro por la chamuscada que le había dado la explosión. La cabeza y los ojos le daban vueltas en sentidos contrarios.

–¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Twilight mientras se acercaba tímidamente.

La respuesta de Dodge fue un tanto rara y confusa. Dejo de mover la cabeza, soltó una bocanada de humo negro y se desmayo por completo.

Twilight hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Agarro sus cosas, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el pueblo.

Ya en la noche. Twilight estaba acostada enfrente de la chimenea con dos libros enfrente. Levitó el primero, era la libreta de anotaciones. Leyó todo lo que escribió acerca de Dodge y cuando termino puso en el piso. Con su magia acerco una pluma y tintero y continúo añadiendo más datos a la investigación. Si algo puede considerarse Twilight es que es una chica de costumbres.

Al terminar cerró la libreta y la guardo junto con la pluma y el tintero en un cajón debajo de un estante en la pared. Luego dedico su atención al segundo libro. En la portada venia escrito "Encuentros nocturnos" en letras doradas y tenia una imagen de una poni acostada en una cama con ojos seductores. Era uno de esos libros de romance barato pero con un poco de picante que encuentras en la parte más escondida de cualquier librería. Twilight lo ojeo rápidamente y lo puso en la parte más alta del estante. Tal vez era hora de dejar ese pequeño hobby que hacia a altas horas de la noche, mas después de lo que ocurrió ese día. Se levanto y camino hacia su cuarto. En medio de las escaleras se detuvo y miro hacia la estantería. Bajo las escaleras, se volvió a acostar enfrente de la chimenea y levitó el libro enfrente suyo, pero antes de comenzar a leer se prometió a ella misma que seria el ultimo libro de ese tipo que leería. Después se puso a engullir esa pieza de romance simplón.

Twilight logro mantener esa promesa por más de dos días. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una chica de costumbres.


	6. Una noche en vela (Primera parte)

Rarity estaba absorta en su cuarto de confección subiendo la bastilla a un traje plateado puesto en uno de los maniquís.

–Un punto aquí, dos puntos acá y… listo –puso la aguja e hilo en el escritorio y levito un pañuelo de seda para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

La noche ya había dado paso al día desde hace tiempo. Estuvo toda la noche despierta ajustando los desperfectos de un set de ropa que tenia de encargo. Si bien pudo haber terminado el trabajo hace cuatro horas, su actitud (manía) perfeccionista no la dejaba separarse de los trajes hasta quedar 100% satisfecha. Después de toda una noche y mañana de trabajo esforzado, la vocecita en su interior por fin dio el visto bueno a todos los trajes del pedido.

Estaba guardando los trajes (con sumo cuidado) dentro de unas cajas cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Dejo el trabajo a medias y se encamino hacia la entrada. Antes de llegar a la puerta pasó junto a un espejo y se detuvo en seco. Se volvió para verse en el espejo y no le gusto para nada lo que reflejaba: su hermosa y bien tocada melena estaba hecha un desastre, algunos mechones de cabello habían perdido su forma y otros se habían enmarañado. Uno de sus ojos no tenia la pestaña postiza y tenia el sombreado de los parpados corrido por el sudor y, para adornar el horror antes conocido como su hermoso rostro. Sus lentes rojos colgaban chuecos, caídos hasta la punta de su nariz.

Rarity nunca dejaba que la vieran en tales fachas. Apenas pensó en ir al baño a arreglarse cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

–¡Ya voy! –dijo Rarity resignada. Mínimo antes de abrir la puerta se quito los lentes y movió su melena para tapar su ojo sin pestaña.

Afuera estaban dos potros esperando a que Rarity les abriera las puertas. Los dos potros eran mas anchos que altos y les colgaba un poco de panza, no necesariamente por exceso de grasa. Al ver a Rarity se asustaron.

–¡Ay nanita! –dijo el potro de mas cercano. Al notar que exageraron en su reacción, aclaro la garganta y dijo–Quiero decir. Buenos días señora. Venimos por.

–Si ya se a que vienen. Pasen –dijo Rarity enojada. Quería enseñarles a gritos como debe de comportarse un potro ante una dama (empezando con la diferencia entre señora y señorita), pero estaba muy cansada tanto física como mentalmente, así que lo dejo ir. Solo por esta vez.

–Los trajes están en esas cajas –dijo Rarity apuntando a tres cajas acomodadas –Faltan guardar los trajes que están puesto en los maniquís.

–Si señora –dijo el potro con el estomago mas grande (supuso era el jefe). Rarity salió del cuarto rechinando los dientes.

Un dolor punzante empezaba a formarse en su cabeza por la falta de sueño (tal vez también por aguantar los comentarios de aquellos potros maleducados), así que fue a la cocina para tomarse una aspirina, pero antes de entrar, la vocecita en la cabeza de Rarity le ordeno que se quedara donde estaba y comenzó a regañarla.

"_¿Cómo puedes dejar a esos bárbaros hacer el trabajo sin supervisión? Ahorita mismo pueden estar metiendo los vestidos en las cajas hechos bola. Para cuando lleguen a su destino todas las lentejuelas se habrán caído"_

–Tienes razón –dijo Rarity preocupada. Retomo sus pasos hasta el cuarto de confección y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta. Estaba entreabierta. Del interior se escuchaba la conversación de los trabajadores y Rarity capto su nombre en la conversación. Acerco la oreja para escuchar lo que decían los trabajadores.

–Te digo que lo escuche de una fuente fidedigna. Esta pony es una cualquiera.

–No se. Se ve muy refinada.

–No viste como salió a recibirnos. Lo mas seguro es que se estuviera "desestresando" antes de que nosotros llegáramos.

–¿desestresando?

–Si, tu sabes. Acariciar el felpudo, darse una alegría a si mismo, sacarle la pulpa a la fruta.

–¡Aaahh! ¡Diablos! Imagínate si hubiéramos llegado más temprano. No me habría importado haberle echado una manita.

–¿Manita?

–Lo escuche de un primo lejano ¿Se entiende a lo que me refiero no?

–Como digas. Viste esa jugosa retaguardia ¡Ufff! Lo mas seguro es que me deje toda exprimida la…

*Pum*

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a la oyente secreta. Aunque Rarity, como la dama que era, debía esconder su enojo; la mirada fulminante en sus ojos y las pisadas retumbantes delataban su estado de ánimo. Los potros se quedaron petrificados donde estaban, sudando la gota gorda y pensando _"¿Qué tanto habría escuchado?"._ Lo cual no tenía mucho sentido. Cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado los dejaría mal parados.

–Caballeros –dijo Rarity lo mas calmada que pudo –Veo que ya terminaron de empacar todos los trajes –echo una mirada a las cajas y no le sorprendió ver que los vestidos estaban mal acomodados –Ahora, les pido que agarren la mercancía y _sortir d'ici_

El potro con la barriga menos inflada (supuso era el compinche por ser menos astuto que el otro) no pudo mantener el hocico cerrado.

–¿C-como dijo señora?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

–¡LARGO DE AQUI!

Levitó varios carretes y los proyecto contra aquellos rufianes. Los potros agarraron las cajas como pudieron y salieron despavoridos mientras eran golpeados en la cabeza con los carretes.

Rarity siguió lanzándoles carretes desde la puerta hasta que los dos rufianes subieron las cajas a la carreta y salieron a toda velocidad empujándola.

Se quedo en la entrada viendo como se alejaba la carreta. Estaba muy agitada y su melena se había alborotado más todavía. Dejo de rechinar los dientes y comenzó a hacer su ejercicio de relajación.

inhaló profundo _"Una dama no debe de perder el control"_ exhaló despacio.

"_Todos los machos son iguales"_. Desde siempre Rarity ha tenido serias fricciones con los machos, ni siquiera en su época de potranca ha tenido buenas relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Para ella los machos eran unos idiotas con el cerebro puesto en la entrepata.

inhaló profundo _"Una dama debe mantenerse serena"_ exhaló despacio.

No había salida al pueblo sin que algún morboso soltase un piropo obsceno mientras pasaba a su lado. Ni hablar de todas las miradas lujuriosas que le lanzaban a sus flancos. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo (Ya que a fin de cuentas Rarity usaba la morbosidad de los potros para que le hicieran favores) ¡Oh no! Lo peor de todo eran las historias que circulan por las calles y que no hacian más que manchar la imagen de Rarity.

Inhalaron profundo _"Una dama no debe responder con violencia"_ Exhalaron despacio.

Algunas historias cuentan que Rarity tiene una pareja para cada noche de la semana. Otras cuentan que Rarity hace pequeños "favores" para ganarse pedidos de las celebridades. La peor historia de todas era la que decía que la boutique solo era una fachada y que en realidad se trataba de un burdel. El momento mas vergonzoso de Rarity fue un día que un potro entro a la boutique mientras estaba con sus amigas y el pobre diablo pregunto por el precio del servicio. Lo memorable de ese día fue que antes de que Rarity pudiera reaccionar el potro se acerco a Applejack y le pregunto cuanto cobraba mientras ponía un casco en una parte muy inapropiada. Después de eso el pobre no pudo comer sólidos por dos semanas.

Inhalaron profundo –¡Hola Rarity! ¿Por qué tan agitada? –Exhalaron despacio.

Rarity se sobresalto al ver que a su lado tenia a su amiga fiestera.

–¡Pinkie! No te vi llegar –exclamo Rarity –¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

–Estamos aquí desde hace dos respiraciones –dijo Pinkie mientras brincoteaba y se ponía enfrente de su amiga –Déjame decirte que esos ejercicios de respiración son muy relajantes.

"_¿Estamos?"_ Rarity miro hacia un lado y se encontró ni mas ni menos con el potro que había estado en sus pensamientos toda la semana; Dodge. Ese potro era diferente a los otros que se topaba a diario por las calles. Rarity encontraba algo intrigante en ese potro, no sabia si era por su extraña defensa a los flirteos o porque lo había salvado de esos sucios perros y después se hizo cargo de su lesión, tal vez ambas cosas. Pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza desde ese día.

Al ver a Dodge, Rarity se dio cuenta que Dodge la había estado mirando fijamente desde hace rato, casi absorto. El cruzar miradas hizo que saliera del trance y desviara la mirada con cierta vergüenza reflejada en su rostro. Rarity se quedo confundida pensando que era lo que le pasaba a Dodge.

Dodge dio unos leves tosidos y dirigió su atención a Pinkie.

–¿Siempre saludas de esa manera a tus amigas, Pinkie?

–Sipi –dijo Pinkie, volvió a desplazarse a base de brincos y se puso a un lado de Dodge –Seria muuuuy aburrido siempre llegar y saludar con un ¡hola! O ¡Buenos dias! O ¡Que hay!

–Tiene sentido –dijo Dodge –Si quieres darle un ataque a alguien de un susto – eso ultimo lo dijo en sus adentros.

–Disculpen –los interrumpió Rarity –¿Puedo saber que los trae por aquí?

–Claro Rarity –dijo Pinkie alegremente –Veras. La semana pasada le prometí a Dodge que lo invitaría a una de mis excursiones por Ponyville para hacerle bromas a los ponis. Estábamos pasando por aquí y se nos ocurrió venir para saludarte y de paso ver como seguías con tu pata.

A Rarity le gusto escuchar que los dos se preocupaban por ella pero principalmente que Dodge se interesaba por su bienestar. Ese era un punto a su favor.

–Gracias chicos. Pero donde están mis modales, pasen a mi casa.

Rarity los condujo al interior de casa. Mientras los dirigía a la sala sintió la mirada de Dodge en ella. Rarity tenía gran experiencia en saber cuando alguien se le quedaba viendo a sus espaldas. Aunque esta vez no eran sus flancos el centro de atención del potro; la mirada de Dodge la sentía en la nuca.

"_¿Sera algo que tengo pegado en la melena?"_ Se toco un rizo para ver si no tenía algo raro pegado y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta. Se había olvidado por completo de las fachas en las que andaba.

–Espérenme aquí unos minutos –dijo Rarity apresurada –No me tardo.

Se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras y cuando estaba por subirlas se detuvo.

–Y no toquen nada ¿Entendido?** –**lo dijo dirigiéndose mas a Pinkie Pie que a Dodge.

–¡Si señora! –dijo Pinkie dando un saludo militar.

Sabia que Pinkie decía eso en broma, aun así no pudo contener que la cien se le remarcara y rechinara los dientes. Lo bueno fue que como estaba de espaldas su amiga no vio su reacción.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño a hacer unos pequeños retoques a su imagen: Le dio a su melena y cola su forma característica, se delineo las pestañas y se puso unas postizas nuevas, se quito el exceso de grasa en la cara, se puso sombreado en las parpados, se espolvoreo las mejillas; ya saben, un retoque simple y rápido.

Después de 45 minutos por fin bajo las escaleras, reluciente como siempre. Se encontró a Pinkie y Dodge sentados en el piso jugando un extraño tablero hexagonal. Parecía uno de esos juegos inventados por Pinkie.

–Entonces muevo el cohete a D-5 y eso significa que… –dijo Dodge un poco confundido. Parecía que estaba aprendiendo el juego mientras jugaba -¿Qué significaba?

–Significa que el cohete se transforma en una torre y ahora controlas la zona norte del mapa.

–¡Ah! –dijo Dodge sorprendido –Entonces ahora los recursos de oro son míos.

–¡Yepe! Por ahora –dijo Pinkie, lanzandole una mirada retadora.

–¡Ejem! –tosió falsamente Rarity para que le prestaran atención.

–¡Guau! Te ves despampanante Rarity –dijo Pinkie al ver a su amiga. Arqueo una ceja y puso una sonrisa picarona –Algún motivo en especial para presentarse con tan maravillo aspecto -señalo a cierto potro a su derecha y luego arqueo las cejas dos veces.

–No se a que te refieres cariño. Una dama siempre debe de estar bien presentable cuando tiene visitas –Aun así, un cierto sonroje se dejo ver en sus mejillas.

Después fijo su mirada en Dodge. El potro también estaba viéndola, aunque ya sin tanto interés como antes.

–Yo la veo igual que siempre – dijo Dodge con desinterés. Aparto la mirada y se volvió a concentrar en el tablero, tratando de encontrar alguna estrategia para ganarle a Pinkie en su propio juego.

Rarity, con la cien marcada y dando pasos fuertes, se puso detrás del pobre (idiota) ingenuo y le propino tremendo coscorrón.

–¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? –pregunto el adolorido potro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

–Si no lo sabes es porque eres un tonto –dijo Rarity con desdén. ¿Cómo podía ser que el potro que veía como su valiente salvador fuera un ignorante sin modales? Definitivamente ella no conocía los límites de la ignorancia de Dodge.

–Bueno… Por lo que veo tu pata ya esta completamente sana –dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa burlona. Hasta ella entendía porque Rarity le había pegado a Dodge. Y que Pinkie entienda algo y uno no son palabras mayores –Eso me recuerda –Busco a un lado suyo y saco de quiensabedonde un paquete con un moño – te trajimos esto para animarte.

–¡Aww! Que lindo de su parte chicos –levito el regalo y lo puso en el escritorio de a su lado –Muchas gracias. Por que no ya que están aquí me cuentan lo que han estado haciendo los dos juntos en la mañana.

-Bueno. La primera broma se la hicimos a Time Turner. El pobre cuando fue a checar la hora en la torre del reloj se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que…

La boca de Pinkie se movía a toda velocidad contando su cruzada bromistica en Ponyville pero Rarity no escuchaba nada. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. El tema principal en su cabeza era que iba a hacer con Dodge. Por un lado no podía negar que sentía cierto interés por ese potro, y que tenía actitudes que lo ponían en una buena posición: Era valiente, fuerte, centrado, dulce, aunque su tipo eran los sementales grandes y fuertes tenia que admitir que ese joven flaco pero bien marcado tenia su toque y algo que jugaba a su favor era que parecía que en el no surtía efecto el pavoneo de los buenos atributos de una yegua así que no se tenía que preocupar de que mirara a otra por la calle, eso le daba buenos puntos. Por el otro lado… era un idiota maleducado sin sentido de cómo comportarse apropiadamente con una dama.

Eso último podía remediarlo. Podría entrenarlo para ser un potro mas cortes, solo necesitaba tiempo a solas con el y, en poco tiempo, seria tan cortes y (controlable) caballeroso como cualquiera de esos príncipes de los cuentos.

–Y después de salvar a Rain Weather de un ataque de espirañas nos encaminamos a tu casa. Te vimos afuera de tu casa muy agitada aspirando y exhalando y quería ver por que estabas de esa manera así que me puse a tu lado y me puse a hacer lo mismo que tu y luego te pregunte que por que tan agitada y tu saltaste de la.

–¡Pinkie! – le grito Dodge haciendo que las dos yeguas salieran de sus respectivos trances –Creo que ya entendió.

–¿Qué, como? –pregunto Rarity confundida –Ah si. Han tenido un día muy productivo los dos.

–Y hablando de eso –dijo Dodge dirigiéndose a Rarity –¿Que hacías afuera de tu casa agitada y… aspirando y exhalando –parecía que así no era como terminaba su pregunta original y que la había alterado a ultimo segundo.

La pregunta le recordó el encuentro con aquellos cochinos empleados. Decidió que no necesitaban saber de ese pequeño accidente.

–Me quede toda la noche y mañana despierta haciendo un encargo que tenia. Cuando llegaron se acababan de llevar el encargo y solo estaba desasiéndome del estrés y frustración acumulados.

Y lo peor era que el próximo día tenía otro encargo a entregar en la mañana, eso significaba otra noche sola de trabajo.

De pronto una idea se le vino a la mente. Era una idea ingeniosa que si salía bien podía atrapar dos pájaros con una trampa.

–Dodge ¿No tendras algo importante que hacer esta noche? –lo dijo casi gritando, haciendo que Dodge se sobresaltara un poco.

–Este. Si no cuentas el dormir en mi casa o alguna rama cómoda entonces no. No tengo.

–Perfecto. Quisiera que me hicieras un pequeño favor –dijo Rarity, lanzándole sus habituales pestañeos coquetos.

Dodge la miro con detenimiento y dijo –¿Te volvió a entrar algo en los ojos?

–No, para nada –_"Maldita costumbre"_ Pensó enojada de si misma –Ya hablando en serio. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es urgente.

–¿Qué clase de favor? –pregunto Dodge.

–Es algo sencillo. Mañana tengo que entregar un pedido y aun me falta ajustar algunos trajes, pero no los puedo arreglar bien si no veo como se ven en movimiento. Así que necesito de alguien que modele con los trajes puestos para ver los desperfectos.

Dodge miro a su alrededor. Y al ver que solo había trajes para yeguas se quedo confundido.

–¿Quieres que modele con trajes? ¿No seria mejor Pinkie para este trabajo?

Rarity, que entendía la cuestión de Dodge dijo –¡O no no no no! Estos trajes son para potros. Tengo puros vestidos de muestra porque es lo que mas vendo, pero eso no significa que no me dedico a hacer ropa para potros también.

Dodge estuvo en silencio unos segundos y después respondió –Esta bien. Solo espero que no sea nada demasiado femenino.

–Para nada. Lo mas seguro es que te veas divino adentro de esa ropa.

Le lanzo una mirada picara a Dodge haciendo que el potro se sonrojara un poco.

–¡Guau! ¿Dodge modelando? –exclamo Pinkie –Puedo venir para ver.

A Rarity se le había olvidado que su amiga todavía estaba ahí.

–No Pinkie –negó Rarity rotundamente –Ya sabes que trabajo mejor sin compañía.

–Pero no vas a estar sin compañía, vas a estar con Dodge.

–Si, pero esa es una compañía necesaria –dijo Rarity y, al ver la cara de desilusión de su amiga, agrego –Lo siento Pinkie pero ya sabes que necesito total concentración para hacer mis trajes.

–Si ya se –acepto Pinkie resignada.

–Bien. Ya que esta resuelto eso – lanzo un leve bostezo y continuo –No es que los este corriendo ni nada parecido. Pero estuve despierta toda la noche y una dama necesita su siesta de belleza.

–No tienes que disculparte –respondió Pinkie –Vamos Dodge que todavía faltan mucha gente en el pueblo por hacerle bromas.

–Ok Pinkie –siguió a su amigas hasta salir de la boutique y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Rarity –Entonces paso por aquí a las…

–Te espero aquí a las 9:00 cariño. No faltes –y cerro la puerta lentamente.

Rarity no vio el extraño escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Dodge. Como si sintiera que se estaba encaminando directamente en las fauces del lobo.

Rarity se sentía como si hubiera triunfando en una competencia de modelaje. Si todo salía bien, a la mañana siguiente tendría terminado uno de sus mejores trabajos y quizás, quizás, un esplendido y (manso) cortes potro a su lado.

La sola idea hizo que soltara una risilla y se le sonrojaran las mejillas.

Fue directo a su cuarto, se puso su bata de dormir y se acomodo en su cómoda cama. Necesitaría de un buen descanso para la próxima noche. Al fin de unos minutos se quedo dormida. Olvidando por completo la horrible mañana que había pasado.


End file.
